Tidak ada Kedamaian
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: Kaito Shion, sersan pangkat satu dari kesatuan militer Alexandria yang di kenal sebagai Jack Frost sebab sifatnya yang dingin dan tanpa kenal belas kasih di medan tempur, menerima tugas untuk meratakan kota Alvaros. Namun, karena misi itulah Jack Frost yang di segani terbuka mata hatinya untuk dunia. Rewrited fic. Kaito Shion and friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Tidak ada kedamaian**

**.**

**.**

**Story © Onieo1 (Nickname on Facebook)  
**

**Rewrited by Nekuro Yamikawa**

**Vocaloids © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Sci-fi / Undetermined**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ingram Status :

power 0======50%========100% Online

TRX 0========70%======100% Online

Engine 0====40%====80%====100% Online

System : On

Ingram : On

Black Box : On

Navigation : On

Shield : On

Gun : 100%

amo :100%

launcher : 100%

Radar : On

all status ingram ...Ok

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

INGRAM MODE WAR ONLINE

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Tansmision From HQ : &$&** !)#w ! (*! (&$

Translate Code HQ : Urus 7 Armagedon Operation

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Mision : For Urus 7

• Ratakan Kota Dan Markas Musuh Dengan Tanah

• Bunuh Semua Tentara Musuh Dan Penduduk Sipil Tanpa Pengecualian

* * *

Mision ini telah di setujui oleh Militer kerajaan Alexandria, Jika menolak misi akan kami anggap sebagai musuh

* * *

Militer Alexandria

...

Kaito yang menggunakan ingram model terbaru pun mulai bergerak dengan kekuatan penuh, tanpa memberikan penolakan atau apapun atas perintah yang di berikan. Manik sebiru palung lautan tanpa emosi menatap monitor dengan penuh kekosongan, sesuai julukan yang ia sandang, "jack frost", sersan pangkat satu dari kesatuan militer Alexandria yang tersohor akan kelihaian tempurnya di medan perang dan tentu saja sikap dan sifatnya yang sedingin es dan di kenal tanpa belas kasih.

Sejak umur 10 tahun, Kaito telah di didik dengan keras di kemiliteran. Membunuh, sabotase, mata-mata serta keahlian untuk mengoperasikan teknologi-teknologi canggih adalah menunya sehari-hari. Mereka terus mencekoki pikiran polos bocah yang seharusnya masih menikmati masa kecilnya bersama teman sebaya tersebut dengan berbagai doktrin sesat hingga ia menjadi seperti sekarang. Manusia es tanpa nurani yang hanya bergerak berpondasikan misi. Hanya untuk memenuhi keserakahan penguasa negerinya untuk mendominasi dunia di balik kata "kemakmuran di bawah satu kepemimpinan mutlak".

mempiloti _mecha_ yang di sebut ingram, setinggi 8 meter berperalatan sangat canggih, Kaito dan teamnya pun memulai serangan kejut yang telah mereka susun dengan matang. Sebuah roket melesat dari moncong _cannon_ yang terpasang di pundak ingram di sebelahnya. Memecah keheningan malam dan memicu alarm di seluruh penjuru kota Alvaros. Pasukan musuh yang tidak sadar bahwa mereka telah terkepung dengan panik mengerahkan seluruh _mecha_ yang mereka miliki, yang mana itu adalah langkah yang sedang di tunggu-tunggu oleh pemuda berambut biru subuh tersebut.

Menyulut _thruster_ yang tertanam di punggung Ingram miliknya, Kaito segera menyerbu tiga _mecha_ lain yang muncul secara bergerombol dari hangar rahasia yang telah ia ketahui letaknya. Suara desisan keras sistim hidrolik di persendian Ingram yang ia rakit sendiri serta radar lawan yang menangkap kehadirannya, mengalihkan perhatian ketiga musuh yang lengah tersebut. Mereka menghujani Kaito dengan rentetan _particle beam cannon,_ yang mana bisa dengan mudah melelehkan metal, dengan membabi buta begitu melihat siluet azure menerjang bersenjatakan sebuah_ beam sword_ berwarna serupa.

tapi usaha mereka berbuah nihil begitu setiap amunisi yang terlontar dari moncong senjata tertangkis oleh sebuah _energy shield_ yang tiba-tiba melingkupi target seperti tempurung. "I-Itu Jack Frost!" pekik salah satu prajurit melalui sistem komunikasi yang bisa terdengar ke seluruh headquarter dan setiap unit, sebelum akhirnya terputus seiring suara desing besi yang terpotong di ikuti ledakan hebat yang mengguncang seisi ruang bawah tanah Alvaros.

Mendengar nama yang tak asing tersebut, sang pemimpin _headquarter_ menyeru beberapa staff untuk segera mengecek keadaan di permukaan, suaranya yang lantang dan penuh kekhawatiran menggema melalui _intercom_. "Cepat laporkan bagaimana keadaan kita sekarang!"

"Unit 01, 02, dan 03 yang baru kita luncurkan telah hancur. kondisi gate utara tak bisa di operasikan!" sahut seorang staff. "5 unit lagi hancur di gate barat, gate tak bisa di gunakan!" imbuh yang lain memperburuk suasana. "Gate timur baru saja hancur! komandan, kita hanya bisa menggunakan gate selatan! Mereka menjebak kita!" dan laporan terakhir ini mengirim sinyal yang membuat bulu kuduk setiap penghuni headquarter berdiri.

"A-apa yang sedang mereka lakukan…" gumam pria berusia sekitar 50-an tersebut, keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya.

Sementara itu, di atas mereka, Kaito dan _mecha_ miliknya berjalan menuju pusat kota. Tanpa lupa sesekali menembaki bangunan-bangunan lain di sekitarnya, mobil-mobil jip yang di kerahkan di saat darurat untuk mengangkut wanita dan anak-anak tak luput dari sorotan panas sinar laser dari dua senjata berbentuk _handgun_ di kedua genggaman Thurdgelmir miliknya. Tepat sasaran tak menyisakan satupun berhasil meleset dari jangkauan radarnya.

"persiapan telah selesai, kirimkan pasukan pendukung" ucapnya datar melalui sistim komunikasinya begitu sampai di pusat Alvaros. Tak lama berselang, puluhan Ingram pun menghujani langit kota, menumpahkan setiap isi persenjataan yang mereka miliki ke setiap penjuru sebelum kaki mereka menghentak tanah dengan bunyi dentuman keras. Dalam sekejab 70% kota telah menjadi lautan api. Lengkap dengan jeritan-jeritan menyayat telinga sebagai _background music_ di malam berdarah ini.

Sang komandan _headquarter_ yang menyaksikan kekejian tentara Alexandria melalui satelit pengintai menggertak gigi, para staff dan tentara yang lain tampak tercengang tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa, bahkan di antara mereka juga tidak sedikit yang terlihat penuh amarah dan kehilangan. Keluarga mereka, kekasih mereka dan orang-orang yang mereka kenal mungkin telah menjadi korban, jeritan dan lolongan mereka pun pecah memenuhi setiap sudut _Headquarter_.

"Kita tidak akan memberi mereka kemenangan yang mudah, kita akan berjuang sampai titik penghabisan, kerahkan seluruh Ingram yang ada ke Gate selatan!" seru sang komandan dengan lantang. "Kota ini telah mati, kita telah banyak kehilangan, tapi kita tidak akan diam saja tanpa memberi mereka perlawanan apapun!"

Puluhan mecha musuh mulai bermunculan di radar Kaito, suara "Bip" terdengar berkali-kali di dalam kokpitnya, tapi ia menghiraukan itu karena _night vision_ telah menampilkan setiap lawan di layar monitor.

• Ratakan Kota Dan Markas Musuh Dengan Tanah

• Bunuh Semua Tentara Musuh Dan Penduduk Sipil Tanpa Pengecualian

Deretan kalimat itu kembali muncul, dan saat itulah Thurdgelmir mengambil langkah begitu juga Ingram yang lain di belakang. Adu tembak dua kubu tak terhindarkan, kilatan cahaya laser dan _particle cannon_ menjadi kelap-kelip di antara bayangan malam menghiasi wajah baru Alvaros yang tercoreng kepulan asap hitam.

Kaito dan Thurdgelmir bergerak bagai hantu di medan laga. Sesekali ia mengaktifkan _energy shield_ dengan mengarahkan telapak tangan mecha miliknya ke beberapa arah di mana peluru-peluru berdatangan mengincar sisi vital Thurdgelmir, sebelum mengubah haluan kemudi dengan tajam dan membalas serangan-serangan tersebut dengan tusukan maut tepat di tengah kokpit Ingram lawan. Membunuh pilot seketika dan meledakkan mecha dalam sekali langkah.

Sebenarnya pasukan yang di kirim oleh Alexandria untuk melenyapkan Alvaros jauh sedikit dari pasukan Alvaros sendiri, tapi terima kasih dengan taktik mata-mata dan strategi yang mereka jalankan. Dengan menutup 3 dari 4 Gate utama, kini mereka bisa mengungguli pasukan Alvaros. Apalagi dengan unit elit yang di kerahkan, menyapu kota bagai meniup debu di telapak tangan saja. Serpihan dan potongan-potongan Ingram Alvaros bergelimpangan dalam pertempuran malam ini kini terlihat menggunung di beberapa titik, kurang lebih 300 unit telah hancur. Senjata-senjata pendukung yang di tempatkan di permukaan juga bukan halangan bagi Alexandria, karena semua telah di non-aktifkan oleh_ jamming system virus_ "Frozbite" yang di sebarkan oleh Kaito melalui komputer utama saat ia menyelinap ke markas Alvaros.

Serangan malam itu berakhir dengan singkat setelah 30 rudal penjelajah meluluh-lantakkan kota yang hanya menyisakan beberapa unit malfungsi. Bisa di pastikan bahwa tak satupun selamat, meski seorang pun yang bahkan berusaha berlari untuk meninggalkan kota, karena Alvaros di kelilingi oleh jurang yang dalam.

Pasukan Kaito pun segera di perintahkan untuk mundur, Ingram yang lain segera melesat meninggalkan langit kota. Tapi, Kaito dan Thurdgelmir masih berada di sana, memperhatikan hasil kesuksesan operasi yang mereka jalankan. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Fenomena yang sangat jarang sekali tampak pada diri seorang _Jack Frost._

Namun tanpa di sangka, di antara puing-puing kota muncul sebuah Ingram dengan rocket launcher yang diam-diam mengunci Kaito. Beberapa misil di lepas dan melesatlah benda penghancur itu menuju Thurgelmir. Thurdgelmir yang merespon reaksi panas di sekitarnya membunyikan alarm, Kaito yang tidak menyangka segera menoleh ke arah misil tersebut. Ia mengarahkan telapak Ingramnya untuk menangkis, tapi hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Tiga misil berhasil di tahan, namun misil ke empat hingga ke delapan berhasil menghancurkan kepala, lengan kanan, dan kedua kaki Thurdgelmir karena _energy shield _kehabisan daya.

Ingram berwarna azure itu pun melesat jatuh menuju jurang, dan untuk terakhir kalinya, dengan satu-satunya lengan yang tersisa Kaito membalas serangan tersebut. Ingram yang sudah tak berbentuk itu pun meledak sebelum Thurdgelmir menghilang di balik bibir jurang.

.

.

.

* * *

thanks for read.

special thanks to kk Deva/Onieo1.

mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**copyright and disclaimer on chapter 1**

**...**

Seluruh team Urus 7 telah mendarat di hangar kapal induk mereka, setiap pilot keluar satu persatu dari dalam kokpit sembari bersorak penuh gembira. Seorang perempuan berambut biru seperti Kaito muncul dari salah satu Ingram, ia melepas helm yang ia pakai dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan karena rambutnya basah oleh peluh, "Kerja bagus semuanya" ucapnya sembari memberi senyum palsu pada dua pilot lain yang baru saja keluar dari perangkat tempur mereka. Wajahnya tampak sedikit lesu dan postur tubuhnya seperti orang yang baru bangun dari tidurnya yang penuh dengan mimpi buruk.

Seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut merah menyala tampak di antara dua pilot tadi setelah melepas helmnya, ia tersenyum dan memberi isapan jempol pada gadis itu, di susul pilot kedua yang terlihat masih berusia sekitar 12 tahun, anak laki-laki yang juga bersorak girang setelah melepas helm yang sedikit tersangkut di kepalanya. "Operasinya berjalan lancar Kaiko nee-san!" serunya bersemangat. Anak kecil itu memiliki rambut pendek berwarna ungu gelap sebatas pangkal leher dengan sebelah mata berbalut kain perban.

Kaiko Shion, adik kandung Kaito kembali tersenyum miris. Ia memikirkan tentang Taito yang dalam masa pelatihannya untuk menjadi pasukan elit, bocah itu tampak senang seolah ia baru menyelesaikan sebuah game dengan skor tertinggi, padahal apa yang baru saja di lakukannya malam ini adalah pembantaian keji. Demi membentuk pasukan yang bisa di andalkan di setiap misi dan situasi, bocah seumurannya sudah di rekrut dan harus berkutat dengan darah serta pertempuran yang bisa kapan saja merenggut nyawanya. Sama seperti dia dan kakaknya sewaktu dulu. Benar-benar kejam.

"Kaiko? Apa kamu sedang tidak enak badan? Mukamu tampak pucat?" pria berambut merah yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya diam-diam mengamati wajah khawatir Kaiko, membuat Kaiko sedikit terkejut dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Ti-tidak…" gadis itu mengelak, masih dengan senyum yang semakin membuat hatinya nyeri "aku hanya butuh waktu untuk istirahat, operasi ini membuatku sedikit pegal" ia berbohong, semua itu hanya untuk menutupi sisi aslinya agar tak seorang pun tahu. Agar ia tetap bisa hidup, agar ia tetap bisa bersama kakaknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa. "Aku kembali ke kamarku dulu, permisi Akaito, Taito" dan gadis yang masih menggenggam erat sekeping hatinya itu pun meninggalkan kedua rekannya, beranjak pergi sambil menahan peluh yang perlahan membanjiri matanya.

"Akaito nii-san tadi lihat aku tidak? Aku tadi menghancurkan 75 unit!" seru Taito bersemangat tanpa merasa dosa sedikit pun. Kaiko hanya diam sambil terus berlalu seolah tidak mendengar bagaimana sifat bocah itu telah melenceng jauh. Jarak pintu menuju kabin tinggal beberapa langkah di hadapannya, dan ia berharap bisa segera pergi dari hangar tanpa seorangpun mengamati keanehan gerak-geriknya, serta dari Taito yang mengulang kembali masa lalunya dengan versi yang jauh lebih gelap baginya.

"75? Nii-san 80 unit" balas Akaito sambil terkekeh penuh sindiran dan mengacak-acak rambut ungu Taito. Bocah itu mendengus kesal dan menatap orang yang di panggilnya Nii-san dengan bibir cemberut.

"Tapi Kaito Nii masih jauh di atas Akaito Nii, 120 unit solo!" sindir Taito tak mau kalah, Akaito yang gemas mencubit kedua pipi bocah itu keras-keras.

"Ya jelas beda, masa aku kamu bandingin sama monster salju macam dia" jawab Akaito, kali ini sambil mengunci leher Taito dan menggosok-gosokkan tinjunya di ubun-ubun. Taito mengaduh di selingi tawa, di sisi lain, Kaiko yang mendengar kalimat itu merasa jantungnya bagai di bedah tanpa biusan _Pain Killer_. Ia ingin menjerit saat itu juga, tapi ia tahan dengan membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan kelima jari tangan kiri.

'_Kakakku bukan monster! Kakakku bukan monster!'_ teriaknya dalam batin sembari memencet tombol pintu dan segera menyerbu masuk begitu lempeng metal itu pergi dari jalannya, seraya menutup erat-erat lubang telinganya sepanjang lorong.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

power : off

Power 2 : off

power 3 : off

Power 4 : On

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Damage in inggram :

System : Erorr

Transimision : off

Radar : Erorr

.

All system Erorr

Auto change to manual mode...erorr

Inggram Condition ...Bad

Try To Fix all sytem Erorr...Failed

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sending Report To HQ... Erorr

Pilot Condition ... Zero

Status Pilot Thurdgelmir ...Die

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

backup life pilot...On

backup power status ...35% in time 60 hour 40 sec

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

sistim otomatis Thurdgelmir yang tersisa mencoba untuk berfungsi seperti semula, tentu saja hal itu tidak mungkin mengingat 80% bagian tubuhnya telah hancur berkeping-keping dan hanya menyisakan badan dengan sebelah lengan. Di dalamnya, pria yang di juluki Jack Frost terkulai lemah dengan pelipis robek penuh darah, selebihnya, ia cukup beruntung karena tidak kehilangan satu organ pun.

Masih memiliki sisa tenaga, ia pun menekan sebuah tombol di salah satu panel Thurdgelmir yang bertulis "Emergency". Bagian dada Mecha itu terbuka dan udara pengap di dalam kokpit Kaito segera berhamburan keluar. Kaito terdiam untuk sejenak di bangku pilot, membiarkan pertukaran udara menurunkan suhu tubuhnya sebelum bangkit seraya memegang kepala yang terasa berat. Pandangannya sedikit kabur tapi ia tetap nekat merangkak dari Thurdgelmir yang sudah menjadi rongsokan tak berguna.

Pemuda itu mengamati sekitarnya untuk sejenak. ia mendapati badan Thurdgelmir tersangkut di antara celah jurang dan lengan kiri Ingram tersebut terkulai ke bawah, tepat di sebuah jalan setapak di sisi sungai yang mengalir. Kaito segera menuruni lengan Thurdgelmir, lalu memutuskan untuk meniti jalanan kecil sungai tersebut searah arus mengalir, dan berpikir bisa menemukan tanah melandai untuk keluar dari jurang curam ini.

x-0-x

Kaito berjalan sempoyongan. Sesekali ia bersandar di dinding tebing yang keras dan basah. Luka di dahinya telah ia tutup dengan robekan kain lengan baju sebagai tindak pertolongan pertama. Meski tidak sebanyak sebelumnya, darah masih tetap merembes dan mengganggu pandangan pria itu. Kaki dan tangannya juga perlahan-lahan tampak gemetar seiring langkah yang ia tempuh, pengelihatannya mulai berkunang-kunang bahkan sesekali menggelap.

Apakah ini akhir darinya? jawaban yang ia dapat kemudian hanyalah mati rasa yang tiba-tiba menyerang kedua kakinya. Kaito jatuh tersimpuh sebelum ambruk di tanah berbatu tajam. Mungkin, darah yang tercecer sepanjang jalan tidak lah sedikit yang ia kira, sebab itulah tubuhnya tak mampu lagi menopang bobotnya karena kekurangan energi yang di pasok lewat aliran hemoglobin. Kelopak matanya perlahan turun, rasa dingin menyusul merayap di bawah kulit pria bersurai biru itu. Ia tersenyum kecut menanggapi lelucon sang pencabut nyawa padanya saat ini dan bergumam lirih pada dirinya sendiri, "Lucu, seseorang yang di anggap sedingin es masih bisa menggigil karena dingin itu sendiri".

Ia lelah dan tak berdaya. Sendirian di bawah langit malam di mana mendung sedang bergumul di atas kepalanya. Suasana seperti ini, kondisinya yang berada di antara hidup dan mati, semua hampir serupa seperti masa lalunya yang tidak seorang pun ingin memiliki.

"_Kalian bawa kemana anak kami!"_ suara wanita muda yang menyalak dalam isak tangis samar-samar terdengar di telinga Kaito, jika ia berada dalam kesadaran penuh, mungkin ia akan tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang lebih dari sepuluh tahun tidak ia dengar lagi.

Tak lama kemudian bayangan kabur memenuhi pandangannya. Awalnya semua seperti Kristal-kristal embun yang mengacau pantulan di cermin, hingga akhirnya semua terlihat jelas _"Ibu! Ibu! Aku tidak mau!"_ seorang anak kecil meronta-ronta dari genggaman erat seorang tentara, sementara gadis kecil hanya menangis tersedu mengusap air matanya di tangan tentara yang lain. keduanya memiliki warna rambut yang sama, azure.

Wanita itu tetap berusaha untuk mendapatkan kedua anak kecil itu meski berkali-kali mendapat pukulan, tendangan bahkan pangkal senapan. Ia mencakar-cakar, menggigit dan apapun yang ia bisa untuk melawan para tentara bertubuh kekar dan berwajah garang. Tapi usahanya hanya menjadikan dirinya sendiri bulan-balanan. Hingga akhirnya mereka bosan meladeninya dan memutuskan untuk melobangi kepala wanita itu dengan sebutir peluru untuk membuatnya diam.

"_DOR!"_

Bocah kecil berambut biru terpaku dengan ekspresi tak terbaca ketika semburat merah mencuat dari dahi wanita itu sekejab setelah bunyi letusan bergema di antara suara rintik hujan yang bermain di atap seng rumah mereka. Bulatan azure di matanya tampak padam seperti bulan di telan gerhana. Para tentara tertawa lepas, dan beberapa dari mereka mengolok-olok temannya yang wajahnya penuh luka membujur akibat kuku-kuku wanita itu mengait dagingnya. Sedangkan orang yang di olok menyumpah serapahi tubuh tanpa jiwa di bawah kakinya, menendang kepalanya sehingga darah bercecer lebih banyak lagi di kubangan air lalu meludahi wanita malang yang menginginkan kembali kedua buah hatinya yang sudah tidak bergerak lagi dengan mimik jijik.

Dan semua berakhir. kegelapan mengambil alih penglihatan pria itu bersama bunyi denging yang memblokir indera pendengarannya. Jika tadi hanya kedua kaki saja yang mati rasa, kini sekujur tubuh sudah tak bisa lagi Kaito rasakan. Nafasnya mulai tersenggal dan ia pun tertawa sekali lagi. dalam hati.

Selama ini ia telah berbuat layaknya para tentara itu tanpa ia sadari. Siksaan fisik serta perlakuan yang merusak mental telah mengubahnya menjadi sosok yang bahkan akan ia benci jika saja ia mampu menerawang bayangannya lebih jauh di cermin. Ia benar-benar menyedihkan, begitu mudahnya ia menggadaikan semua moral yang dulu di tanamkan oleh wanita itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, dengan segala bentuk kebrutalan hanya untuk bisa bertahan hidup di dalam rantai "makanan" yang selama sepuluh tahun ini ia jalani.

Apa ia tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan mereka yang juga kehilangan? Apakah itu tindakan yang benar jika ia harus membagi rasa kehilangannya dengan orang lain yang tidak memiliki keterkaitan apapun dengan masa lalunya? Jack Frost, tidak salah satuan seangkatan memberi julukan sebagai sang arwah gentayangan yang memburu mangsa dengan hawa dingin menusuk terpancar dari keberadaannya. Sebutan yang dulu mampu menyulut senyuman sombong tanpa perasaan di bibirnya itu, sekarang tak lebih dari boomerang yang merajam di detik-detik kehidupannya yang semakin melambat dalam kecepatan tetap.

x-0-0-x

"Jack Frost! Kau akan aku bunuh!"

"Akan ku balas kematian anak-anakku!"

"aku akan mengejarmu meski ke ujung neraka demi istriku yang kau bunuh!"

Suara-suara mengancam dari setiap wajah asing yang muncul di benak Kaito membuyarkan selimut kegelapan yang mengungkungnya, kedua matanya terbelalak lebar dan ia segera bangkit dari ranjang yang tidak sadar ia tempati. Tatapan matanya kosong, nafas tersenggal dan keringat-keringat dingin sebesar butiran jagung memenuhi tubuh. Sejenak, pikiran pria berambut biru itu memang hanya terfokus pada sisa-sisa bayangan dan suara-suara yang belum lenyap sepenuhnya.

Hingga sebuah decit pintu kayu saat terbuka mengalihkan perhatian kedua manik biru yang ia miliki. Sesosok wanita berdiri di ambang pintu tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi berbaring. Ia terlihat masih muda, seorang gadis lebih tepatnya. Ia memiliki warna rambut yang sangat aneh bagi pria ini, rambut itu di kuncir dua tinggi-tinggi di kedua sisi kepala dan panjangnya jauh melebihi pinggang, yang mana sangat jarang ada gadis yang memanjangkan rambutnya hingga seperti itu. Ia memakai blouse putih dan membawa sesuatu seperti baskom perak dengan handuk menggantung di sisinya. Kelihatannya ia hendak membasuh tubuh Kaito.

Jika Kaito lebih memperhatikan, maka ia akan menyadari bahwa gadis itu tampak terkejut, lebih-lebih saat pandangannya berakhir pada kedua matanya, mata yang juga berwarna selaras dengan rambutnya. Tapi pria ini masih belum terbiasa dengan keremangan di sekitarnya dan ia hanya melihat gadis itu berbalik dan kembali turun melalui tangga untuk memanggil seseorang.

"Ayah! Dia sudah sadar! Dia sudah sadar!" ia berteriak penuh gembira.

Kaito tidak terlalu menghiraukan tingkah gadis itu, ia meraba dahinya, luka di sana telah di balut dengan perban yang layak, terasa dari tekstur kain perban yang khas di jemarinya. Sebelumnya Ia mengira ia telah mati di dasar jurang, tapi sepertinya _Kami-sama_ masih memberinya waktu untuk menghirup kehidupan lebih lama.

"_bukankah seorang sepertiku memang pantas mendapatkannya?" _ia membatin seraya mengamati garis cahaya yang menerobos masuk melalui kaca jendela dan membentuk sekat tipis di keremangan kamar berdinding kayu ini. pikirannya hampir kembali kosong jika saja tidak ada orang lain yang kembali menengok keadaannya.

"Syukurlah kamu telah sadar" seorang laki-laki berkaca mata kali ini masuk ke kamar yang ia diami, gadis yang tadi berdiri di belakangnya dan memberinya sebuah senyum lebar sementara semburat merah jambu samar-samar muncul di kedua pipinya. Kaito memandang mereka dengan tatapan dingin mengintimidasi, dan untuk yang pertama kali, ia juga merasa sedikit bersalah dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu. Itu adalah wajah Jack Frost yang selama ini melekat pada dirinya agar semua orang menyadari eksistensinya, takut serta menyeganinya.

Tapi sejak bayangan masa lalu itu hadir kembali, ia ingin membuang Jack Frost jauh-jauh. Sudah cukup monster berdarah dingin itu merasukinya dan menyeret orang lain dalam kesedihan tak berujung. Ia ingin kembali menjadi Kaito Shion, hanya Kaito Shion.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada selimut. mungkin, mereka sekarang takut padanya sama seperti semua orang yang baru saja ia jumpai. tapi di luar dugaan, pria itu malah menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di dekat ranjang Kaito.

"Kamu tidak perlu takut, kami yang telah menolongmu" sambung gadis di samping lelaki itu. Kaito sedikit terperanjat dengan reaksi mereka, secercah rasa gembira terpercik di dalam dirinya. Rasa gembira yang begitu jauh berbeda jika di bandingkan saat ia bisa menjalani pelatihan tanpa melakukan satupun kesalahan. Ini bukan gembira karena dia berhasil luput dari hukuman seperti seratus cambukan atau yang terburuk, di tembak mati. Tetapi rasa gembira karena masih ada orang yang akhirnya bersikap baik dan tulus padanya.

"Jika boleh kami tahu, siapa namamu? Dan dari mana asalmu?" gadis itu melanjutkan, sedangkan pria berkaca mata hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Namaku…" Kaito berhenti berkata-kata. Wajahnya tampak kebingungan. _"Jadi… mereka tidak mengenalku?" _ia meraba sesuatu yang biasa menggantung di lehernya, tapi tidak mendapatkan apapun.

"Apakah kamu mencari tanda pengenalmu?" sahut sang pria berkaca mata. Kaito menatapnya dan mengangguk.

"Ya"

"maaf" pria itu menggaruk-garuk pipi "sepertinya kami menjatuhkannya di jalan saat membawamu kemari"

Kaito sedikit bernafas lega. Tidak seperti tanda pengenal yang lain, milik Kaito tidaklah bertuliskan nama aslinya, melainkan "Jack Frost" yang sudah sangat terkenal bahkan di kalangan orang awam. Jika saja mereka tahu yang sebenarnya, mungkin sekarang ia telah berada di penjara musuh. Tetapi, _Kami-sama _seperti telah memudahkan jalan baginya untuk menghapus dosa. Ia selamat dari maut yang bermain-main dengan benang kehidupannya yang tinggal sehelai saja, tanda pengenal bertuliskan nama monster itu telah hilang bahkan orang-orang yang ramah bersedia merawatnya.

Es pun mulai mencair dari wajah pemuda bersurai biru itu, membentuk gletser kecil menuruni pipinya. sisi lain yang telah lama terpendam perlahan terbebas dari sangkar Kristal yang mengurungnya dalam kebekuan. ia lalu memandangi kedua orang di samping ranjangnya, mereka saling bertatapan dengan wajah bingung. Melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar menangis, gadis di samping pria berkaca mata itu menahan tawanya, sementara orang yang dia panggil ayah menggeleng-geleng kepala. Kaito tak peduli dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan, ia hanya ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada mereka.

"Namaku… Kaito Shion, salam kenal dan terima kasih telah menolongku" ucapnya, kali ini senyum lebar yang belum pernah tampak terlihat mengukir wajah baru pemuda ini.

x-0-0-0-x

"A... apa…" Kaiko terbelalak mendengar kabar bahwa Kaito masih belum kembali dari misi mereka, Akaito yang berdiri di depannya menundukkan wajah yang juga tampak terpukul karena kehilangan sosok pemimpin di antara mereka.

"Thurdgelmir di temukan di dasar jurang. Hanya tertinggal bagian badan dan lengan kiri saja" ia berhenti sejenak, bola mata pria berambut scarlet itu bergulir ke arah lain sebelum tertutup rapat "musuh mungkin telah berhasil menjatuhkan dan menangkapnya di saat kita meninggalkannya sendirian!" ia berbalik dan melayangkan tinju pada dinding seraya berteriak penuh emosi.

"Ka-kakak…" gumam Kaiko yang tak sanggup membendung rasa sedihnya kali ini. tubuhnya berguncang dan matanya berkaca-kaca, Akaito yang menyadari reaksi Kaiko mencoba untuk menenangkannya tapi adik semata wayang Kaito itu lebih dulu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Kaiko…" panggil pria itu. Ia masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar si gadis berambut biru dan tak mendapat jawaban apapun selain suara tangis serta sesenggukan yang samar-samar dari balik pintu. "Kaiko…" panggilnya sekali lagi, dan hasilnya tetap sama.

"Kaiko…" untuk ketiga kalinya, masih sama. Akaito mengumpat lirih. Baginya, melihat Kaiko yang tengah bersedih seperti itu adalah hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan kabar tentang Kaito, meskipun cepat atau lambat pada akhirnya gadis itu akan tahu yang sebenarnya, menutupi semua itu darinya hanya akan menambah rasa sedihnya di kemudian hari. Jadi Akaito pun terpaksa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kaiko, lebih baik ia bersedih saat ini daripada harus bersedih kemudian yang mana itu mungkin akan membuatnya tidak mampu mempercayai siapapun lagi, termasuk dirinya.

"Kaiko…" ia terdiam sejenak, mengelus pintu metal yang menjadi sekat antara mereka berdua. merasakan dinginnya benda keras itu merambat di telapak tangannya "aku berjanji akan menyelamatkan Kaito" dan dia pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan koridor.

.

.

.

* * *

Thanks for read. n_n

mind to review?

* * *

Hint :

Thurdgelmir = Raksasa es dalam cerita ragnarok. Bentuk Ingram Kaito bisa di samakan dengan Strike Noir dari serial Gundam SEED movie, kecuali warnanya yang biru gelap dan bagian tangan yang telah di modifikasi untuk menghasilkan _energy shield_ menyerupai lempeng-lempeng cahaya yang membentuk tempurung di depan _mobile suit._


	3. Chapter 3

**copyright and disclaimer on chapter 1**

**...**

**A/N : ****keterbatasan pemilihan kata, penggunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, typo, abal, alur melewati batas kecepatan maksimal dalam penulisan cerita dan kecacatan lainnya adalah bentuk ketidak sempurnaan saya sebagai Author biasa. Mohon di maklumi dan author akan lebih berterima kasih jika review yang diberikan bisa membangun. (meski saya tidak yakin bisa sempurna 100% tapi tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.)  
**

* * *

Setelah keluarga Hatsune menyelamatkannya dari insiden saat pertempurannya di kota Alvaros, kini Kaito, untuk sementara tinggal di rumah mereka. Ia berdalih tidak mengingat lebih jauh selain namanya dan fakta bahwa ia seorang tentara kerajaan Alexandria, lebih tepatnya sersan pangkat satu yang di kenal kejam. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin lagi mengingat makhluk buas itu.

Sebagai tamu dan anggota baru di keluarga ini, Kaito membantu Kiyoteru, pria berkaca mata sekaligus ayah dari gadis berambut teal atau apalah itu warnanya yang bernama asli Miku Hatsune, bekerja di bengkel mekanik yang ia kelola di kota sebuah kota kecil di tepian hutan. Cukup aneh juga untuk seorang teknisi bisa menyelamatkan seseorang yang hampir mati.

"Hei, Kaito bantu aku mengangkat ini" pinta pria yang rambutnya sudah mulai di tumbuhi helai-helai uban, meski begitu, wajahnya tampak seolah masih 30-an. Kaito yang baru saja memindahkan box peralatan di pojokan bengkel segera menghampiri pria itu setelah sedikit meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Ugh! Apa ini paman? Berat sekali!" ujar Kaito yang sekarang sedang mengangkat box di sisi kanan sedangkan Hiyama di sisi kiri. Box itu lumayan berat sampai Kaito yang tubuhnya atletis pun kewalahan.

"Bi… a… sa…" jawab Kiyoteru. Ia berjalan mundur lalu berputar ke samping dan memberi isyarat Kaito dengan wajah dan matanya agar meletakkannya di dekat dinding. Keduanya lalu meletakkan box tersebut kemudian menghela napas lega, "Onderdil" sambung pria itu. Kaito sedikit bingung dengan maksud perkataannya barusan, tapi sejenak kemudian dia mengangguk. Yang di maksud Kiyoteru adalah isi box tersebut.

Keduanya sudah sangat lelah, hari ini bengkel mereka lumayan mendapat banyak pengunjung, untungnya semua pelanggan tidak memiliki kerusakan yang berat pada kendaraan mereka sehingga pekerjaan bisa selesai dengan cepat dan mereka berdua bisa sedikit ongkang-ongkang kaki saat jam menunjuk angka sebelas siang. Itu berarti, tidak lama lagi Miku akan datang membawakan makan siang untuk mereka. Benar saja, barusan kedua laki-laki itu berbincang sedikit tentang sesuatu. Suara riang gadis itu sudah terdengar di depan bengkel.

"Ayah! Kaito!" teriaknya seraya masuk ke dalam. Dia membawa karanjang berisi beberapa potong sandwich berukuran besar dan dua botol besar air mineral. Kedua laki-laki itu segera menyahut keranjang yang tertutup serbet merah jambu itu dan membukanya dengan mata berbinar-binar karena lapar. Tanpa basa-basi mereka pun mengambil bagian masing-masing, tetapi jeweran Miku di telinga mereka segera membuat keduanya tehenti dan mengaduh "Cuci. Tangan. Dulu." Ancamnya sambil menggantung poni di depan mata, membuat gadis itu terlihat sedikit seram dengan bayangan hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajah.

Kaito dan Kiyoteru memasang tawa yang terlihat sangat-sangat di paksakan, di mana setiap ujung bibir mereka berdenyut-denyut dan butir-butir keringat dingin bermunculan di tepi dahi mereka.

"I-iya Miku" ucap keduanya kompak. Miku melepas jewerannya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memasang wajah bersungut sambil menggembungkan sebelah pipi.

"Tidak ayah tidak Kaito, sama-sama jorok" gerutu gadis itu sambil mengibas kuncirnya. Ia melirik kedua laki-laki yang sekarang sedang membersihkan dari oli yang belepotan pada tangan dan wajah mereka.

"Laki-laki kan wajar kalau jorok, Miku" ujar ayahnya sembari menggigit sepotong _sandwich_ setelah mengambil satu dari dalam keranjang "coba, kalau ayah ga suka jorok-jorok, mana bisa ayah buka bengkel?" Miku melirik ayahnya dengan mata menyipit. Kaito tersenyum lalu menambahkan.

"Kalau paman tidak buka bengkel, terus harus usaha apa? apa kamu mau paman buka salon kecantikan? Begitu?" gadis itu terdiam, ia melirik ke langit-langit sementara pikirannya membayangkan ayah satu-satunya menjadi seorang pegawai salon yang bertingkah seperti perempuan.

"_Selamat datang, ada yang bisa eke bantu?"_ Miku bergidik. Tak lama kemudian tawanya pun lepas memenuhi bengkel hingga semua onderdil yang di gantung di tembok bergetar. Ayahnya hanya memandang Miku dengan alis datar lalu menoleh ke arah Kaito dan menghadiahinya tatapan sinar laser.

"Ayolah paman, aku kan hanya bercanda" Kaito membela diri, tapi tak ada perubahan apapun pada raut wajah pria itu. Dan tawa gadis berambut teal itu juga masih belum berhenti. Kaito menoleh antara Kiyoteru dan Miku, lalu meringkuk seperti kucing kecil yang di pelototi oleh anjing galak saat mencuri ikan ketika wajah Kiyoteru tiba-tiba mendekat hingga satu inci.

"Ma-maaf… paman" ia berharap permintaan maaf barusan akan membuat Kiyoteru berhenti memandanginya. Tapi usahanya terlihat tak membuahkan hasil, ia pun segera memejam mata ketika Kiyoteru berdiri dan di kiranya hendak memukul. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi benar-benar…

"Harga diriku sebagai laki-laki telah terinjak-injak" ucapnya sambil mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah sorotan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui lubang ventilasi. Raut mukanya tampak bersedih dengan efek bintang berkelap-kelip di sekitarnya. Miku dan Kaito melihat adegan dramatis _fail_ tersebut sedikit terbengong.

"Miku, apa paman…" ucapannya segera di sela gadis itu.

"tenang saja, paling lama juga lima menit. dia ga apa-apa kok" pemuda itu menoleh, mengangkat satu alis dan menurunkan alis yang lain pada Miku. Gadis itu hanya menunjuk ayahnya yang bertingkah aneh. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian ia berbalik sambil menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Ah, mataku sakit! Mataku sakit!" dan kedua anak muda itu pun menghela napas karena tingkah konyol orang itu.

x-0-x

Sore hari telah datang, karena hari ini adalah akhir pekan, Miku akan selalu meminta Kaito berkeliling sekitar menggunakan motor milik ayahnya. Tempat yang paling di sukai gadis itu adalah sungai di tepi hamparan sawah yang berada di ujung kota kecil ini. saat itu cahaya matahari tidak terlalu menyengat dan angin yang berhembus juga cukup bersahabat. Ia pasti akan melepas sandalnya dan menceburkan diri ke sungai yang airnya hanya setengah betis sambil mencari remis sungai atau hanya bermain air. Sementara Kaito mengawasinya seperti seorang kakak yang menjaga adik kecilnya sedang bermain.

"Kaito! Ayo sini, airnya segar loh!" ajak gadis itu pada Kaito yang hanya duduk di jok motor, matanya menerawang jauh ke ujung langit yang mulai berwarna keemasan.

Sudah hampir dua bulan dia tinggal bersama Miku dan ayahnya dan sejak saat itu kehidupan masa lalu perlahan-lahan pudar dari ingatannya. Bersama Miku dan Kiyoteru di sekitarnya, ia seperti memiliki keluarga sendiri dan kehidupan yang normal. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia teringat pada Kaiko, adik kandungnya sendiri. ia lupa bahwa gadis itu masih bersama pasukan elit Alexandria.

"_Kaiko… apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Maaf jika aku secara tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja, ku harap Akaito akan selalu menjagamu. Aku tahu ia selalu memperhatikanmu selama ini"_

"Kaito?"

Miku yang tiba-tiba menghalangi langit di hadapan matanya membuat pemuda berambut biru itu sedikit terperanjat. Ia juga hampir jatuh terjungkal jika tidak karena keseimbangan motor menyangga tubuhnya. Gadis berkuncir dua itu terkikik geli, Kaito cemberut menghela napas.

"Kamu melamun terus sih." Komentar Miku sambil memegangi perutnya. Kaito mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu.

"Dasar usil" Miku menjulurkan lidahnya sambil berkedip, lalu kembali lari sambil menarik _scarf_ biru pemuda itu ke arah sungai. _Scarf _itu adalah barang yang di beli Kaito di pasar minggu seminggu yang lalu, ia membelinya karena benda itu mengingatkannya pada Kaiko. "Hei kembalikan!" serunya dengan nada canda. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng sambil menyembunyikan benda yang ia rampas di balik blouse putih favoritnya.

"Aku akan kembalikan kalau Kaito bisa kejar aku" goda Miku dan gadis itu pun segera berlari lebih jauh ke seberang sungai. Kaito bersungut, ia melepas sepatu dan menyingsingkan celana jins-nya lalu menyerbu ke arah sungai. Gadis itu yang melihat aksi Kaito segera berlari menjauh, mereka berdua akhirnya kejar-kejaran hingga tanpa sadar langit semakin jingga.

Saat itulah, sebuah bayangan hitam raksasa melintas. Mereka mendongak. Miku penasaran sedangkan Kaito mulai berkeringat dingin. Tanpa aba-aba, pemuda itu pun segera menarik Miku dari sungai dan menyuruhnya untuk naik ke motor. Gadis itu bingung dengan tingkah Kaito yang tiba-tiba panik dan hanya menurut ketika ia menyuruhnya. Ia ingin bertanya ada apa, tetapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya pekikan kecil dan tangan yang secara reflek melingkar erat di pinggang Kaito karena dia langsung memacu motor mereka dalam kecepatan tinggi.

"_Sial! Itu salah satu kapal induk Alexandria! Mengapa mereka datang kemari?!"_

_x-0-0-x_

**"Serahkan pria bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru. Jika dalam tiga jam orang yang kami inginkan tidak berada di tengah alun-alun kota, maka kami, pasukan Alexandria, akan menghancurkan kota kalian."**

Suara ancaman yang berkumandang di langit terdengar sampai ke telinga Kaito dan Miku yang baru saja sampai di rumah. Mereka berdua bertanya-tanya, siapa yang di maksud Kiyoteru Hiyama? Seingat Kaito, di seluruh kota kecil ini tak seorangpun memiliki nama tersebut. Adapun Kiyoteru, ayah Miku sendiri, tapi ia memiliki marga yang berbeda.

Berbicara soal paman berkaca mata itu, Kaito sedikit heran karena ia tidak menemukannya di dalam rumah. Biasanya pria itu akan tampak bersantai sambil menikmati kopi yang ia seduh sendiri saat Miku tak ada. Tapi kali ini sangatlah ganjil. Apa mungkin orang yang di cari oleh pasukan di luar sana adalah Hatsune Kiyoteru? Tapi mengapa?

"Kaito, aku menemukan catatan ini di meja belakang" Miku yang datang dari dapur untuk mencari ayahnya menghampiri Kaito, ia menyerahkan sebuah kertas bertulliskan pesan dari Kiyoteru, "dari ayah untukmu" ucapnya.

Kaito segera membuka kertas yang di lipat dua itu dan mendapati kode khusus yang hanya di ketahui oleh pasukan elit Alexandria dan beberapa orang dari bagian khusus. Tentu saja ia terkejut. Dan ia lebih terkejut saat membaca isi dari pesan singkat di tangannya.

"_Jack Frost, temui aku di tepi hutan barat, bawa Miku bersamamu dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya"_

Dan sekali lagi, nama yang tidak ingin ia dengar itu di tujukan padanya, wajah Kaito kali ini pucat penuh dengan tanda Tanya dan ekspresi keterkejutan luar biasa. bagaimana ia tahu bahwa ia adalah Jack Frost? Bagaimana ia tahu kode sandi rahasia Alexandria? Apa mungkin?

**"BLEGAAAARRRR!"** Suara ledakan keras menghentikan Kaito yang sedang berpikir keras. Tentara kelas rendah Alexandria. Sudah pasti mereka tidak akan menepati janji mereka. Miku yang ketakutan secara reflek memeluk dirinya, Kaito mendekapnya erat saat gempa kecil mengguncang kediaman mereka.

"Kaito…" rintih gadis itu ketakutan. pemuda berambut biru di pelukannya mengusap pelan kepala Miku, meyakinkannya bahwa mereka akan aman-aman saja selama ada dirinya. Begitu gadis itu tenang, Kaito segera menggandeng tangannya dan mengajaknya pergi dari rumah mereka menuju tempat yang di maksud Kiyoteru.

x-0-0-0-x

"Paman, apa maksud semua ini?" Kaito yang tidak sabar, sedikit menaikkan suaranya saat meminta penjelasan dari pria berkaca mata di hadapannya. Pria yang biasa mengenakan jeans dan _t-shirt _hitam itu kini mengenakan semacam jas lab berwarna putih sambil menyesap kopi di hadapan sebuah super komputer.

Mereka bertiga sekarang berada di sebuah gua yang telah menjadi laboratorium sekaligus hangar rahasia Kiyoteru. Berbagai peralatan canggih dan kabel-kabel berukuran besar ada di sana-sini. Kaito masih menatap tajam Kiyoteru sedangkan Miku tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah di lihatnya di tempat ini.

"Misi penghancuran Alvaros dan segala sesuatu yang di rencanakan Alexandria telah aku ketahui, Jack Frost" ucap Kiyoteru dengan nada bicara yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. ia melirik ke arah pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya setelah menikmati seteguk minuman berkafein di tangannya. Kaito tampak geram, tapi masih menjaga temperamennya karena ada Miku di sini, ia tidak mau sampai gadis itu melihat sisi kebrutalannya sebagai monster bernama Jack Frost.

"Jangan, panggil. Aku. Dengan. Nama. Itu. lagi." ancam kaito sembari membungkukkan badan dan mencengkeram kerah jas Kiyoteru, sesekali ia melirik ke belakang untuk memastikan Miku tidak melihat apa yang sedang di lakukannya.

"Baik-baik…" pria itu tertawa seperti yang biasa ia perlihatkan pada mereka, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk setelah meminta Kaito melepaskannya "sesuai janjiku pada pesan yang ku tulis, aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada kalian berdua" ia memencet sebuah tombol. Seluruh goa tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, Miku menjerit kecil karena terkejut, sedangkan Kaito tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya barang sedetikpun dari tempat terkahir Kiyoteru berada.

Tidak lama kemudian beberapa suara dentuman dan gempa kecil terasa di dalam goa. Di susul sepasang mata menyala dalam gelap dan geraman makhluk buas terdengar menggema ke segala penjuru. Lalu lampu kembali menyala dan di depan Kaito telah berdiri sebuah _mecha_ berwarna hitam legam dengan mata berwarna merah darah. Bentuknya menyerupai harimau atau singa jika ia perhatikan lebih seksama, dengan cakar dan taring berpoles warna kuning keemasan.

"pertama-tama, perkenalkan maha karyaku yang pertama, Death Liger" Kaito menatap tajam mesin itu, mesin itu menatap balik padanya, atau setidaknya itu yang dia kira saat kucing besi itu sedikit menurunkan wajahnya.

"dia bukan sekedar mesin, dia adalah makhluk hidup bio-mekanik yang berhasil aku hidupkan kembali dari manuskrip kuno. OOparts yang dulu pernah ada sebelum manusia mengenal teknologi" lanjutnya sekali lagi. Kucing besi itupun kemudian mengaum keras seolah membenarkan ucapan manusia yang berdiri di samping kakinya. "Penasaran bagaiamana aku mendapatkannya?" pria itu tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau adalah Kiyoteru Hiyama yang di cari oleh mereka" sela Kaito. Miku menghampiri pemuda itu, merasa ada yang mengait lengannya Kaito menoleh ke samping dan mendapati gadis berambut _teal _tengah bergantung padanya, tubuhnya gemetar. Sepertinya ia takut pada robot raksasa yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka.

"Tentu saja Kaito Shion, kau tentu tidaklah sebodoh yang kau perlihatkan pada orang lain selama di sini, aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Karena aku adalah orang yang menyempurnakan Thurdgelmir sesuai permintaanmu" Kaito terdiam sekali lagi, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat hal yang berhubungan dengan mesin lamanya.

"Death Note…" gumam pemuda itu, tidak terlalu pelan untuk bisa di dengar Kiyoteru. Pria berkaca mata itu bertepuk tangan.

"suatu kehormatan kau bisa mengenal salah satu dari sekian ilmuwan yang merancang perangkat tempur Alexandria"

"A… Ayah, apa maksud semua ini? aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!" jerit Miku kemudian. Kiyoteru memasang wajah "Oh" lalu melangkah menghampiri mereka.

"Miku… maaf, tapi sebenarnya, kamu bukanlah anak kandungku" Kaito terkejut mendengar apa yang barusan di ucapkan oleh Kiyoteru. Miku sendiri tersentak, tubuhnya menegang dan genggemannya di jaket Kaito mengerat "kamu sudah mendengar siapa nama asliku dari mereka kan, Miku?" gadis itu tidak bisa berkata "Ya", hanya terpaku tak percaya bahwa ayah yang ia kenal berkata bahwa dia bukanlah anak kandungnya.

"Tapi kamu akan selalu ku anggap sebagai anak sendiri." ia berhenti di hadapan Kaito dan Miku. "Kamu sebenarnya adalah organoid. Atau aku menyebutnya, vocaloid." Gadis itu tampak semakin bingung dengan penjelasan Kiyoteru. Pria itu mengamati keduanya untuk sejenak, lalu menatap Miku lekat-lekat "Kau dan Death Liger adalah sepasang. Meski terpisah dan bergerak sendiri. kalian adalah satu kesatuan. jiwa dan raga. Kalian bukan makhluk hidup, namun juga tak bisa di katakan mesin seutuhnya"

"Lalu, untuk apa kamu melakukan ini semua!" seru Kaito. Kiyoteru menghela napas, ia tidak menghiraukan pemuda itu dan kembali duduk di kursi putarnya untuk menyesap kopi yang ia letakkan tak jauh dari sana.

"Kaito Shion, aku bertanya padamu. Apa kau tidak lelah dengan semua pertumpahan darah di sekitarmu?" Kaito berkedip heran. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? "Death Liger sengaja aku ciptakan, untuk mengakhiri perang dan dominasi Alexandria." Lanjutnya dengan santai.

"Huh?"

"Kau kira untuk apa aku bersembunyi dari Kamui Alexandros Gakupo III dan menciptakan sebuah _mecha_?" Kiyoteru tersenyum, "si gondrong itu terlalu serakah untuk menjadi raja. Aku sudah bosan dengan semua rengekan dan kehebohan yang ia buat di mana-mana. Jadi, apa kau mau membawa kucing ini untuk berjalan-jalan? Kurasa ia akan menyukainya mengingat tempat ini terlalu sempit baginya"

Diam. Tak ada satupun suara selain dari mulut si pria berkaca mata yang sesekali menyesap kopi. "Berikan keputusanmu atau kota tempat di mana kau di kenal sebagai Shion Kaito lenyap dalam…" ia menyisingkan lengan kiri jasnya, lalu mengamati digit angka yang tertera di jam tangannya. "30 menit"

x-0-0-0-0-x

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Power Auto Death Liger SYSTEM

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sincron File and Data 0%=======10=====60====90===100%

Fixsystem 0%=======100%

Enggine Status On

Core Status On

Auto Pilot On

• war mode on

• power mode on

• core enggine 1 Online

• Core Enggine 2 Online

• Back up Power Online

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

New Pilot

Identify Sucses

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

• Radar Online

• Sytem Navigation Online

• Laser Claw Ready

• Laser Fang Ready

• Energy Shield Ready

• Searching Satelite 0%-100% ready

• Info Battle Field Ready

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ALL SYTEM ONLINE

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cross Check System Death Liger

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1. Shield...On

2. Laser...On

3. Power...On

4. Batle Sytem...On

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

DEATH LIGER STANDBY

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito memperhatikan tampilan sistim Death Liger yang berjalan dengan sendirinya, atau lebih tepatnya tengah di siapkan dan di sesuaikan Miku untuknya. Gadis itu sendiri terlelap di belakang kursi pilot utama, bersinkronisasi dengan Death Liger dan menyelam dalam data-data _mecha_ tersebut. Sebuah _headset _terpasang di kepala dan di kedua lengannya terdapat benda ─yang tidak Kaito ketahui itu apa─ melingkar dan menunjukkan deretan _bar_ berwarna warni yang bergerak seperti tampilan _equalizer. _Setelah semua siap, ia pun membuka mata. warna _teal _di sana berganti kuning emas dan terdapat kubus-kubus tiga dimensi melayang-layang di dalamnya jika di perhatikan lebih dekat.

**_"Death Liger ready"_** ucap Miku kemudian dengan suara ganda seperti campuran manusia dan mesin. Kaito menggenggam dua tuas yang menjadi kendali Liger setelah menerima notifikasi tersebut, mata mesin itu menyala begitu sang pilot menarik kedua tuas, lalu mengaum sebelum melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju mulut goa.

"Ka-Kaito…" bisik Miku melalui mic kecil di _headphone_ miliknya, suaranya penuh dengan rasa ragu dan kurang percaya diri. Kaito paham itu semua karena dulu ia juga pernah merasakan pengalaman tempurnya yang pertama, takut akan kekalahan dan tentu saja takut akan kematian. Tapi sekarang dia bukanlah bocah sepuluh tahun yang tidak bisa apa-apa atau Jack Frost yang begitu liar di medan laga. Dia adalah pilot Death Liger yang kan menumbangkan tirani Alexandria. Dengan mesin ini Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain atau siapapun itu mengulang kembali masa lalunya. Dan dengan mesin ini pula, ia akan menebus setiap dosa yang ia ukir selama menyandang nama Jack Frost yang telah menjadi momok dunia.

"Percayakan semua padaku, Miku" ucap Kaito meyakinkan "Aku, Kaito Shion, mulai saat ini akan mengorbankan jiwa dan raga untuk melindungimu dan semua orang di sekitarku dari tangan keji Alexandria!"

**"GROOOAAARRRR!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Thanks for read. n_n

mind to review?

* * *

Hint :

Death Liger : Organisme Bio-mekanik. Bentuknya mengambil dari Liger Zero dalam serial Zoids dengan tambahan kemampuan berubah bentuk menjadi _humanoid mode._ ide bahwa Death Liger adalah OOparts terinspirasi dari KohRyuOh/RyuKohOh dalam game Super Robot Wars Original Generation 2 dalam mesin GBA yang juga super robot dari jaman yang belum ada teknologi canggih apapun. untuk nama, di ambil dari trading card game DuelMaster (Death Liger, Lion of Chaos)


	4. Chapter 4

**copyright and disclaimer on chapter 1**

**...**

**A/N : ****keterbatasan pemilihan kata, penggunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, typo, abal, alur melewati batas kecepatan maksimal dalam penulisan cerita dan kecacatan lainnya adalah bentuk ketidak sempurnaan saya sebagai Author biasa. Mohon di maklumi dan author akan lebih berterima kasih jika review yang diberikan bisa membangun. (meski saya tidak yakin bisa sempurna 100% tapi tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.)**

* * *

Tenggang waktu belum mencapai jangka yang di tentukan, sebagian dari kota kecil tempat Kaito tinggal bersama Miku dan Kiyoteru kini telah porak poranda di beberapa area. Ingram-Ingram produksi masal Alexandria dengan seenaknya membuang amunisi mereka ke segala objek yang sekiranya bagus untuk di jadikan target, seperti sekumpulan anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan pistol air berisi cat untuk membuat coretan-coretan abstrak di mana-mana.

Mobil-mobil jip dikerahkan di jalanan, mereka mengangkut wanita dan anak-anak. Para wanita akan mereka jadikan "budak" dan anak-anak di rekrut menjadi calon tentara elit. Anak-anak itu akan di tampung di _base-camp _dan di latih dengan berbagai bentuk latihan berat yang cukup menyiksa fisik dan mental untuk mengasah insting mereka, dan di sana juga mereka akan di adu satu sama lain untuk menentukan siapa yang terbaik, di mana yang lemah akan "tereliminasi" dan yang kuat akan terus di adu hingga ia juga bernasib sama atau benar-benar lulus.

Kaito yang mengintai melalui _night vision_ Death Liger yang berlari menembus kegelapan malam terlihat geram, Miku di jok belakang terlihat lebih sedih karena ia bisa melihat lebih jauh melalui mata Death Liger. Mesin itu sendiri secara otomatis menambah laju larinya, bahkan tanpa Kaito menekan tombol _Booster,_ kucing besi yang ia piloti telah menyulut sepasang _thruster _di punggungnya, seolah ia bisa membaca perasaan dua orang yang berada di kepalanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, keberadaan mereka pun terbaca oleh radar musuh. Beberapa unit musuh yang sudah ada di kota segera di kerahkan di titik di mana Death Liger akan menampakkan diri. _Night _vision dalam kondisi _on _dan senjata mereka juga dalam posisi siap tembak untuk menyambutnya.

"Kepada seluruh unit, harap waspada. Sebuah unit misterius bergerak dalam kecepatan tinggi dari arah barat!" begitulah pesan yang mereka terima beberapa detik yang lalu. Tapi, hingga lima menit terlewat, mereka tak kunjung mendapati objek yang mereka tunggu. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan mulai tertawa dan menganggap bahwa itu hanyalah gurauan para awak kapal induk yang bosan karena hanya bisa duduk menatap monitor. Hingga akhirnya auman Death Liger bergema keras memecah tawa mereka.

"Hei! Suara apa itu?!"

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?! Itu terdengar seperti singa atau harimau yang mengaum!"

"Tapi singa atau harimau tidak bisa mengaum sekeras ini!"

Racau para tentara Alexandria di radio transmisi karena sedikit terkejut. Tak lama kemudian mereka kembali berjaga-berjaga, tapi bagi Kaito, semua itu sudah terlambat. Salah satu dari sekian Ingram produksi masal yang telah di kumpulkan di satu titik itu kehilangan kepalanya, bunga api dan loncatan-loncatan listrik terlihat dari bagian leher yang terpotong dengan bekas tercabik. Bagian kepala dari ingram yang mereka gunakan saat itu adalah salah satu bagian vital dari mesin, jadi, begitu kepala terlepas dari badan, Ingram itupun mengalami _shutdown _secara otomatis.

Kejadian tersebut sangat cepat, cukup cepat bagi tentara biasa yang sedang lengah di medan tempur. Hanya meninggalkan jejak kaki di aspal jalan, Death Liger kembali berkamuflasi dengan sekitarnya. Ingram lain yang menyadari bahwa mereka telah kehilangan salah satu rekan berseru panik. "Unit 09 berhasil di jatuhkan!"

"Hah?! Bagaimana mungkin?" respon beberapa pilot Ingram lainnya. mereka mulai kebingungan dengan serangan tiba-tiba yang begitu cepat seperti itu. mereka pun berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk mencari siapa lawan mereka.

"Hei semuanya! Coba perhatikan radar!" salah seorang dari mereka kembali berujar. Sebuah objek yang di tandai warna merah tengah berlari mengelilingi mereka, di susul auman yang sama. Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"sial! Sebenarnya apa itu?!"

"Apa mungkin monster?"

"Bodoh, mana ada monster di sini!"

Dan sekali lagi sebuah mesin tumbang. _Mecha _itu kehilangan sebelah lengannya arena sesuatu yang tidak dia sadari muncul di belakangnya dan mengunyah bagian tersebut. Suara ledakan kecilnya cukup untuk mengalihkan tentara yang lain.

"Aaaah! Aku di serang! Tolong aku!" pekik sang pilot di dalam mesin. Ingramnya sendiri terjungkal karena ledakan tangannya sendiri. kerusakannya tergolong parah karena ia kehilangan lengan mulai dari pundaknya.

"Hei dia kenapa?!"

"Target kita menyerangnya karena kau terlalu banyak bicara!"

Panik dan kekacauan mulai terjadi antar pilot karena kurangnya kerja sama. Seperti yang Kaito kira untuk ukuran tentara kelas rendah. Death Liger kembali mengaum, satu korban kembali jatuh, dan seperti dua yang lain, keberadaannya tidak terlacak karena kemampuan manuver Liger yang menakjubkan di dukung oleh lansekap yang di penuhi gedung tinggi serta kegelapan malam yang membuat Liger lebih sulit di lihat.

Kaito terus melakukan taktik tersebut hingga jumlah lawan berkurang drastis. Semua korbannya tumbang dengan bekas gigitan yang cukup parah di bagian pangkal lengan, kaki atau kepala. Dan ia sama sekali tidak mengincar kokpit pilot seperti yang selalu ia lakukan semasa dulu. Itu adalah wujud bahwa ia benar-benar telah mengubur Jack Frost di dalam dirinya.

Tapi taktik itu tidak berlangsung lama begitu segerombolan misil penjelajah menuju ke arahnya dari arah yang tidak terduga. Kaito dan Liger segera mengelak dengan menunduk cukup rendah sehingga misil-misil itu meleset dan menghantam Ingram lain yang juga sedang mencari-cari keberadaannya.

"Hooo, lihat apa yang kutemukan? Rupanya ada seekor jaguar di sini, pantas saja pasukanku yang payah kewalahan" terdengar suara seseorang dari sebuah mesin yang terlihat melayang di atas langit. Ingram itu berwarna coklat dengan corak loreng seperti harimau. Pundak, dada dan betisnya terbuka, asap tipis tampak mengepul dari setiap lubang yang ada di bagian-bagian tersebut. Setelah menutup semua bagian tadi, kali ini mesin itu mengarahkan sebuah senapan berukuran besar ke arah Death Liger.

Death Liger menggeram, Kaito membawanya berlari menjauh begitu cahaya-cahaya kecil berkumpul di mulut senjata lawan yang mengarah pada mereka., "Siapapun dirimu, aku akan dengan senang hati memburumu." Lanjut sang pilot misterius dari lawan baru Kaito seraya menekan pelatuk. Partikel cahaya yang tadi terkumpul seketika itu juga di muntahkan dan membentuk sebuah garis cahaya berukuran jauh lebih besar dari moncong senapan itu sendiri, cahaya itu menembus tanah di susul sebuah ledakan hebat dan meninggalkan bekas kawah yang cukup besar.

"Kau tahu, berdiam diri di istana kerajaan itu membosankan" mesin itu mengokang kembali senjatanya dan kembali membidik Death Liger.

x-0-x

Kaito dan Liger terus berlari di antara pohon-pohon beton di sekitar mereka, tidak membiarkan lawan memperoleh kesempatan untuk membidik kesekian kalinya. Jika terpaksa melalui jalanan terbuka, ia akan membuat Liger berlari zig-zag agar sulit terkunci dan beberapa tikungan tajam saat berbelok arah. Sehingga jalanan menjadi penuh oleh bekas cakaran kaki-kaki lincah Liger.

Kaito terus berpikir, bagaiaman caranya menjatuhkan lawan yang melayang di udara dengan unit yang hanya bisa berlari di atas tanah?

"Kaito…" panggil Miku di belakangnya. Pemuda itu menoleh. "gunakan mode King Liger" lanjut gadis yang telah menyatu bersama mesin yang ia piloti. Saat itu pula di monitor Kaito muncul sebuah frame dari King Liger, sebuah _mecha_ baru dari perubahan bentuk Death Liger.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

DX-01 KING LIGER

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Armaments

Variable Phase Shift ArmorTwin Tesla Drive Booster EngineImperial Laser ClawCharged Diffuse Particle Liger Cannon

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Note

Fury system is available while in King Liger Form

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

King Liger berbentuk _humanoid _atau menyerupai manusia seperti _mobile suit _pada umumnya. Postur tubuhnya sedikit tegak karena bagian kaki belakang hanya mengalami sedikit perrubahan. Bagian kepala sekaligus kokpit pilot berpindah di bagian dada. Sedangkan letak kepala yang sebelumnya di tempati oleh kepala _mecha_ yang baru dengan hiasan mahkota bertanduk tiga. Bagian cakar juga berubah lebih kebentuk jari-jari manusia tanpa menghilangkan ujung-ujungnya yang meruncing.

Dan yang paling menarik perhatian Kaito saat ini adalah _Dual Booster _Death Liger yang ter-_upgrade _menjadi _Twin Tesla Drive Booster. _ Itu adalah mesin pendorong yang biasa di gunakan Ingram khusus agar bisa bertempur di udara. Serta _Variable Phase Shift Armor,_ yaitu medan khusus yang melapisi permukaan metal _mobile suit _sehingga ia lebih tahan terhadap serangan lawan yang berupa _beam _maupun fisik. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kaito pun mengaktifkan mode King Liger.

Mata Death Liger kembali berkedip terang, _Dual Booster _di punggungnya mulai berubah bentuk dan membawanya melesat tinggi ke udara sementara kelip-kelip cahaya memancar dari celah-celah armor. Lawan yang sedikit terkejut dengan pergerakan Liger yang tiba-tiba, terhenti di tempatnya. Ia memperhatikan kucing hitam yang sebelumnya hanya bisa berlari kini semakin terbang jauh di atas langit, yang mana kemudian sebuah ledakan cahaya sekilas membutakannya.

Begitu intensitas cahaya tersebut berkurang, muncullah wujud baru Death Liger yang telah bermetamorfosis. Tubuh yang sebelumnya berwarna hitam legam kini berganti putih berbelang-belang karena efek dari _Variable Phase Shift Armor_ yang dalam kondisi _On. _Cahaya Bulan purnama yang jatuh di belakangnya juga semakin menambah kesan akan kekuatan barunya yang kini di pertontonkan kepada lawan. Membuat Kaito merasa takjub oleh kemampuan mesin yang ia kendarai.

Pilot Ingram lawan terdengar sedang berdecih. Penuh geram, dia pun mengarahkan senjata berdaya hancur tinggi di tangannya dan melepas sebuah tembakan ke arah King Liger. King Liger dengan sigap mendorong dirinya ke samping untuk menghindar, lalu menukik turun dalam kecepatan tinggi untuk membalas. Jemarinya mengepal, di ikuti cahaya keemasan menyelimuti tinjunya.

**"Haaa! Imperial Dive Strike!" **seru Kaito seraya menarik kepalan tinju King Liger lebih kebelakang, sementara _mecha _miliknya terus melesat mempersempit jarak dengan target. Dan begitu lawan berada dalam jangkauan, tinju mematikan itu segera ia layangkan ke wajah _mobile suit _lawan. Pukulannya sedikit meleset dan hanya menghancurkan sebagian wajah. Namun cukup untuk membuat Ingram asing itu terpental jauh ke belakang dan terpontang-panting di atas tanah sampai akhirnya menghantam sebuah gedung tua.

King Liger pun memasang pose kemenangannya dan mengaum sekali lagi. lawan yang ia jatuhkan dalam sekali serang seperti yang lain tak memperlihatkan gerakan apapun kecuali _rocket pod_ yang melesat menuju kapal induk Alexandria, di sertai perintah mundur yang di umumkan lewat udara.

x-0-0-x

Malam yang panjang telah berakhir, para tentara Alexandria berhasil mereka usir bahkan hampir kehilangan seluruh unit yang mereka kerahkan hanya untuk sebuah kota kecil di tepian hutan. Dan di pagi harinya, Miku menghampiri tempat yang paling ia sukai. Sebuah sungai di tepi sawah yang selalu ia kunjungi bersama Kaito. Biasanya ia akan langsung menceburkan diri ke airnya yang dangkal, tapi kali ini ia hanya duduk di tepian sambil mengamati langit biru.

Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya kehidupan gadis berambut _teal_ itu akan berubah. Ia bukanlah seorang gadis biasa seperti yang ia ketahui selama ini, melainkan sebuah _artificial life-form_ atau makhluk hidup buatan yang sebagian tubuhnya berupa mesin. Entah itu jantungnya? Hatinya? Ataukah organ dalam lainnya? ia tak tahu pasti karena semua terlalu nyata untuk di katakan sebuah kebohongan. Tetapi kemampuannya yang bisa bersinkronisasi dengan robot besar ciptaan ayahnya telah membuktikan bahwa ia memang bukanlah manusia seutuhnya.

"Aku ini… apa?" ucapnya sedikit bersedih. Manusia adalah makhluk yang sering takut akan hal-hal yang menurut mereka asing dan berpotensi untuk mencelakai, gadis itu tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perilaku orang lain jika mereka tahu bahwa ia bukan manusia?

"Kamu adalah kamu, Miku" sahut Kaito yang mendengar rintihan Miku. Pemuda itu tengah tiduran di cakar Liger yang sedang duduk di belakangnya sambil mengibas-ibaskan ekor, menikmati hangatnya mentari pagi yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Jangan biarkan penilaian orang lain menentukan siapa dirimu, tapi buatlah dirimu agar bisa mengubah penilaian orang lain padamu. Selama kau bersikap seperti Miku yang selalu ceria, mereka semua pasti akan menerimamu apa adanya" lanjut Kaito yang kemudian di sambut raungan Liger.

Pemuda itu pun tentu saja kaget oleh suaranya yang begitu keras dan jatuh terjerembab di tanah beraspal. Ia merintih kesakitan lalu bangun sambil mengumpat-ngumpat pada Liger sambil membersihkan jaketnya. Kucing besi itu membalasnya dengan tatapan mata yang bersinar merah darah. Kaito sempat tertegun dan berkeringat dingin sebelum kembali nekat memakinya. "Da-dasar kucing kaleng!" akibatnya, sebagai konsekuensi karena menghina robot berkecerdasan tinggi, ia pun terlempar ke sungai oleh sentilan jari Liger, praktis membuatnya basah kuyup.

Miku yang melihat tingkah mereka, khususnya Kaito yang sekarang menggigil di tengah sungai hanya tersenyum geli, sedangkan Liger di belakangnya memiringkan wajah seperti memberi Kaito sebuah _troll-face _lengkap dengan suara-suara geraman yang terdengar seperti tawa mengejek.

Kaito menggertak gigi karena jengkel, tapi kemudian gertakan gigi itu berganti huruf "O" saat melihat Miku yang mulai tertawa. Miku yang merasa di perhatikan Kaito sedikit demi sedikit mengurangi tawanya, ia menatap manik biru pemuda itu untuk sekilas, lalu berpaling dengan semburat merah jambu di pipinya. Liger yang mengamati Miku menoleh, ia menggeram seolah berkata, "kamu kenapa?" Miku yang juga seakan paham oleh isyarat Liger menggeleng pelan. Liger memiringkan kepala lalu mendongak, tingkahnya seperti orang yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Perhatian kucing itu lalu tertuju pada Kaito yang sekarang telah menepi dan tengah memeras jaketnya sambil menggerutu, lalu beralih ke Miku. Dan akhirnya Ia pun mengerti tingkah Miku yang di rasanya cukup aneh.

Kali ini kucing itu mulai berani usil. Ketika Kaito kembali menghampiri cakarnya, ia mendorong Miku yang sedang duduk seolah tidak menghiraukan pemuda itu di dekatnya. Kaito pun terjatuh untuk kedua kali. Hanya saja sekarang di tambah Miku yang berwajah sangat merah menindihnya. Kaito tidak sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi barusan karena Gadis itu segera bangkit darinya dan mulai melempari Liger ─yang sedang menutup mata dengan kedua cakar depannya seperti tidak ingin mengintip─ dengan batu sambil berteriak "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"

x-0-0-0-x

Hiyama Kiyoteru, pria yang dulu di kenal dengan julukan Death Note ini kini sedang menikmati kopi kegemarannya. Julukan itu di berikan padanya karena ia selalu membawa buku tipis bersampul hitam ke mana saja ia pergi saat berada di istana Alexandria. Semua orang di sana tidak pernah tahu, bahwa buku itu memang sebuah Death Note, atau lebih tepatnya salinan manuskrip yang ia gunakan untuk menciptakan Liger.

Pria berkacamata itu membalik satu persatu halaman buku kesayangannya sambil sesekali menyesap minuman berwarna hitam di cangkirnya. Tak lama kemudian, tatapan pria itu terhenti pada sebuah gambar sketsa seekor makhluk berwujud naga berkepala delapan di tengah-tengah sebuah halaman. Ia memicing, mengelus gambar itu dengan jarinya.

"Kamui tidak boleh sampai menghidupkan kembali makhluk ini" gumamnya "jika sampai terjadi. Maka kerusakan besar akan terjadi di mana-mana" pria itu berdiri lalu berjalan ke sebuah peta yang terpajang di ruangannya, di salah satu sudut peta itu terdapat tanda "X". itu adalah tanda di mana ia menemukan Liger dan menghidupkannya kembali.

"Saat ini Alexandria tengah mempersiapkan kebangkitan Geno Orochi" pria itu lalu melirik ke setiap gambar binatang-binatang mitologi di setiap sisi peta miliknya yang masing-masing berbentuk naga, harimau, burung phoenix dan kura-kura. "Para Elemental Beast yang baru berhasil di bangkitkan sejauh ini masih dua saja, Death Liger milikku dan Soul Phoenix milik putri Luka Megurine dari kerajaan Limbum" ia menghela napas.

"Satu-satunya yang bisa menemukan dua Elemental Beast yang lain adalah Miku, pecahan Core dari Liger akan menuntunnya. Sayangnya aku sudah terlalu tua untuk menjalankan misi berat seperti ini. tetapi sekarang, dengan adanya Jack Frost di pihakku…" ucapan Kiyoteru terhenti, ia merunduk sambil meremas dadanya. Itu adalah serangan penyakit yang telah menggerogotinya sejak lama yang sampai saat ini tak seorangpun tahu bahkan Miku sekalipun.

"semoga semua masih sempat untuk di perbaiki sebelum waktuku tiba"

.

.

.

* * *

Thanks for read. n_n

mind to review?

* * *

Hint :

Cerita ini sudah melenceng dari aslinya. Karena sejak awal, mecha bernama Ikarus telah di ganti oleh Death Liger beserta karakter-karakter lain yang di _convert_ menggunakan karakter-karakter dari Vocaloid dan Utauloid. Di tambah beberapa _hints_ dari beragam serial dan game _mecha _yang author ketahui untuk memperpanjang cerita.

A/N : terima kasih kepada semua yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk fic sederhana author, lebih-lebih bagi yang telah meninggalkan review. untuk pair, mungkin yang mulai terlihat saat ini adalah Kaito dan Miku, tapi...

.

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**copyright and disclaimer on chapter 1**

**...**

**A/N : ****keterbatasan pemilihan kata, penggunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, typo, abal, alur melewati batas kecepatan maksimal dalam penulisan cerita dan kecacatan lainnya adalah bentuk ketidak sempurnaan saya sebagai Author biasa. Mohon di maklumi dan author akan lebih berterima kasih jika review yang diberikan bisa membangun. (meski saya tidak yakin bisa sempurna 100% tapi tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.)**

* * *

"Hyah!... Hyah!... Hyah!"

Luki Megurine, sang pewaris tahta kerajaan Limbum itu sedang memperhatikan adik perempuan satu-satunya yang setiap pagi selalu melatih teknik pedangnya, Luka Megurine, melalui sebuah jendela besar di kamarnya yang mengarah ke _training ground_ khusus di taman belakang istana. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu begitu semangat mengulang-ngulang kembali gerakan yang ia kuasai. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan ramping terlihat seperti sedang menari dengan sebuah rapier di genggaman tangan kirinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, tampak tiga orang prajurit tengah maju setelah mendapat isyarat tantangan dari tuan putri mereka.

Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain. jika seseorang mengira bahwa para prajurit itu tengah ragu karena harus mengeroyok seorang anak perempuan, maka dia salah besar. Justru mereka ragu apakah kali ini mereka tidak akan babak belur seperti sebelumnya. Gadis itu memberi senyum ramah sambil berkata "ayo maju", tapi keramahan itu bagi mereka tampak seperti senyum dari malaikat maut yang sedang menawarkan jasanya. Para pria berbaju besi itu begidik, menelan ludah dan saling menoleh satu sama lain.

"kau duluan"

"tidak, kau saja"

Luka yang mulai jengkel pun membentak mereka, "Cepat maju atau kalian harus memakai pakaian _maid _selama satu minggu dan harus berkeliling istana 2 kali putaran sebagai hukuman karena membantah perintah putri kerajaan Limbum!" ketiga prajurit itu pun tersentak. Mereka akan sangat kehilangan muka jika sampai hukuman itu di berikan, bahkan di lecehkan oleh kesatuan karena hanya putri Megurine saja yang akan memberi hukuman dengan beban mental seperti itu pada setiap prajurit yang menolak keinginannya.

Setelah mengangguk kencang, mereka pun berteriak dan mulai menerjang putri mereka. Sang putri tersenyum puas. Dengan lincah ia menghindar tebasan ke bawah dari prajurit pertama dengan melompat salto dan mendarat di punggungnya, prajurit itu seketika jatuh terjerembab.

Prajurit yang lain segera melayangkan tebasan horizontal dari kanan atas ke bawah begitu sang putri berhasil menjatuhkan rekan mereka. Gadis itu menghindar, melakukan putaran pivot di sambung tebasan pedang tumpulnya ke bagian lengan atas kanan prajurit itu. dia memekik kesakitan sebelum sebuah tendangan sepatu boots membungkamnya dan membuatnya jatuh ke samping.

Prajurit terakhir menyusul kemudian. Dia berlari dan menyerang Luka dengan satu serangan tusukan lurus ke perut. Luka berguling ke kiri, ia menghindar sekaligus menjegal kaki lawannya. Pria itu jatuh tersungkur, ia hendak bangkit kembali untuk melanjutkan pertarungan tapi hanya tertahan oleh ujung rapier Luka yang kini terarah ke kerongkongannya.

"sudah cukup, gerakan kalian begitu kaku dan lambat" gerutu sang putri. Ke tiga pria di depannya seperti mendengar bunyi daging di tusuk ketika mendengar komentar tuan putrinya, ekspresi mereka langsung berubah seperti orang yang kehilangan gairah hidup.

Alis luka mendatar. "hei, kalian kenapa?"

"Kami hanya sedikit lemas saja tuan putri" jawab prajurit pertama.

"Kami belum sarapan pagi ini" sambung seorang yang masih tertelungkup di tanah.

"benar" prajurit yang masih ia todong dengan pedang membenarkan. Sebenarnya tidak satupun dari mereka yang berkata jujur, itu hanya alasan untuk menutupi kekalahan mereka dari seorang gadis yang bahkan ukuran tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil dari mereka. Luka menghela napas, lalu menurunkan pedangnya.

"baiklah, kalian boleh pergi" mendengar titah tersebut, ketiganya pun perlahan bangkit dan meninnggalkan arena latihan dengan postur loyo. "prajurit Limbum saat ini terlalu lemah, bagaiamana jadinya kalau sampai Negara musuh menyerang?" gumamnya lalu memasang wajah cemberut dan bersilang tangan. Luki yang mengamatinya dari jauh hanya terkikik geli.

"Yah, mereka tidak terlalu lemah menurutku." Komentar seorang gadis berambut hijau rumput yang sedang asyik membaca map berwarna biru di sebuah bangku tak jauh darinya. Luka menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia mengambil sebotol minuman di sampingnya lalu meneguk semua isinya. "Itu hanya karena tuan putri bukanlah lawan sebanding dan mereka tidak siap mental untuk melawan anda" sambung gadis itu tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada Luka.

"Gumi-_chan_, jangan panggil aku putri, kita kan teman sejak kecil" protes gadis berambut merah jambu pada gadis bernama Gumi di sebelahnya. Ekspresinya berubah seperti anak kucing yang di temukan di sebuah kardus di jalanan, mata membulat dengan alis memelas. Gadis itu melirik Luka, lalu menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya.

"iya-iya, Luka-_chan_" dan gadis itu pun mendapat pelukan beruang dari si gadis berambut merah jambu. Gumi atau lengkapnya Gumiya Megpoid adalah sahabat baik Luka Megurine, ia adalah satu-satunya _maid_ di istana limbum yang memiliki keistimewaan di kerajaan. Bukan hanya karena dia memiliki ikatan dengan Luka, tetapi ia adalah mantan anak-anak yang dulu pernah di culik kerajaan Alexandria dan sempat menjalani pelatihan khusus untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, hingga akhirnya berhasil di selamatkan kembali oleh kakaknya, Gumiya Megpoid, yang nekat menembus daerah kekuasaan musuh yang mana akhirnya dia kehilangan salah satu lengannya.

Ya, _maid_ yang satu ini adalah salah satu pilot tempur sekaligus teman dan pelayan setia Luka. Keduanya adalah sepasang pilot yang sangat kompak dalam bertempur, bahkan mereka telah berhasil menciptakan sebuah serangan kombinasi khusus dari kedua _mecha _yang mereka miliki.

"Gumi-_chan, _itu apa?" Tanya Luka saat ia melihat benda di tangan Gumi.

"Oh, ini laporan yang di dapat dari tim pengumpul informasi. Semalam kapal induk Alexandria di ketahui memasuki perbatasan timur. Tapi mereka berhasil di usir oleh sebuah unit misterius yang menurut para saksi mata berbentuk seperti kucing hitam besar" Luka memperhatikan penjelasan Gumi dengan seksama.

"Kucing hitam?"

x-0-x

Kembali ke persembunyian Kiyoteru. Ruang bawah tanahnya yang canggih itu tampak seperti biasa, tidak ada suara alarm dari radar yang mendeteksi keberadaan musuh atau Komputer yang meledup karena pria itu mengutak-atik mainannya, hanya saja…

"Liger! Turunkan aku!" ronta Kaito yang tersangkut atau lebih tepatnya sedang di gantung oleh Liger di antara gigi-giginya. Kiyoteru melongo sedangkan Miku tertawa lepas, kucing besar itu seperti sedang duduk dan menunjukkan seekor tikus kecil yang berhasil ia tangkap sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya.

"Kaito, wajahmu yang hampir menangis itu lucu sekali!" teriak Miku di bawah kakinya, Kaito semakin tampak seperti bocah yang benar-benar hampir menangis sekarang. Kesialan pemuda itu tidak berhenti di situ saja, tidak lama kemudian dari punggungnya mulai terdengar bunyi robek. Kaito melotot.

"Err, Miku" ucapnya "tolong menjauh" tapi gadis itu terlalu sibuk dengan tawanya.

"Miku…" ia masih tertawa.

"Miku…" tetap tertawa sedangkan suara robek itu semakin keras. tak lama kemudian Liger ikut tertawa. Tawa usil lebih tepatnya. Dan…

"Kraaak!" baju Kaito robek dan tersangkut, sedangkan sang pemilik jatuh bebas.

"Whoaaa!" yah, tak perlu di jelaskan, ini adalah teriakan Kaito.

"Huh?" respon Miku yang melihat Kaito jatuh dari langit dengan bertelanjang dada.

"Brug!" gadis itu jatuh tertimpa.

"Uhmm!" ini adalah suara dari momen yang di inginkan oleh Liger. Lagi, kucing itu menutup matanya dengan sepasang kaki depannya. Sedangkan Kiyoteru mulai meledak-ledak melihat putrinya…

"WHAAA!" teriak Kiyoteru seperti orang melihat tagihan kartu kreditnya menggunung "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN LIGER?!"

Kedua mata anak muda ini terpejam rapat. mereka menahan sakit sekaligus merasa aneh dengan rasa lembut di bibir masing-masing. mereka baru melepas satu sama lain setelah kedua mata mereka kembali terbuka dan saling memperhatikan wajah masing-masing yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus karena bibir mereka telah bersentuhan.

Permainan "Lempar Liger" pun di mulai kemudian. Kucing itu berlari kesana kemari seraya mengguncang seisi goa dengan berat tubuhnya yang ekstrim sedangkan dua manusia kecil di belakangnya melemparinya dengan segala objek yang mereka temukan. Kiyoteru menjadi lebih heboh karena semua peralatannya mulai mengeluarkan bunyi gemerisik akibat getaran.

"Berhenti kau kucing sialan!" teriak Kaito.

"Liger _no Baka! Baka! Baka!" _ini Miku.

"STOOOPPP! Kalian akan menghancurkan goa ku!" teriak Kiyoteru yang terasingkan.

_Beberapa menit kemudian_

Kaito, Miku dan Liger duduk berjejer di lantai. Kepala mereka memar kecuali Liger, di lumpuhkan untuk sementara. Kiyoteru duduk di kursi putarnya, menyesap kopi hangat di tangannya setelah memberi mereka bertiga ceramah yang cukup memanggang telinga.

"Kaito, Miku aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada kalian" ucap pria itu. Liger yang hanya bisa menggerakkan kepalanya, mengaum seperti tidak terima karena hanya dia yang tidak di hiraukan "KAU DIAM!" bentak Kiyoteru penuh amarah, kucing itu terpekur. Kaito dan Miku menoleh pada Liger lalu kepada satu sama lain.

"Rupanya Liger takut pada paman" bisik Kaito. Miku mengangguk.

"Ehm, sudah cukup bisik-bisiknya. Sekarang dengarkan aku." Sela Kiyoteru "Liger adalah salah satu dari empat Elemental Beast, ia adalah wujud dari makhluk legendaris yang di sebut _Byakko_"

"_Byakko_? Harimau putih dari barat?" Tanya si pemuda biru. Kiyoteru mengangguk. "jadi, masih ada yang lainnya seperti _Suzaku, Genbu _dan _Seiryu_?"

"Benar sekali. Untuk _Suzaku_, sang burung api dari selatan, ia telah di miliki oleh kerajaan Limbum dan masih di turunkan ke generasi selanjutnya oleh keluarga kerajaan. Orang yang sekarang menggunakannya adalah putri Luka Megurine."

Miku sama sekali tidak paham dengan topik pembicaraan, bertanya asal-asalan, "Lalu bagaimana dengan dua yang lain?"

"mereka bernasib sama seperti Liger setelah pertarungan mereka untuk menghentikan Geno Orochi, hancur dan terkubur" jawab ayahnya "atau setidaknya seperti itu menurut cerita."

Kali ini, Kaito mulai bercerita kepada Miku untuk membuatnya mengerti tentang kisah empat penjaga mata angin "Miku, dulu sewaktu aku kecil, aku pernah mendengar sebuah dongeng dari ibu." Miku mulai mendengarkan dengan seksama, tingkahnya berubah menjadi seperti gadis kecil yang selalu memasang mata bulatnya saat seseorang membacakan cerita untuknya. "Dahulu kala, hidup seekor naga berkepala delapan."

"Naga itu selalu memangsa manusia dan dia hidup di sebuah goa di dasar danau. Suatu hari sesorang kesatria yang berani mencoba untuk membunuhnya dengan sebuah pedang sakti, tapi sayangnya, naga itu menelan pedangnya dan menjadi semakin kuat. Karena terlalu kuat, seorang petualang pergi berkelana untuk meminta bantuan dari ke empat penjaga penjuru mata angin."

"Ya, dia berpetualang, tapi dia tidak sendirian" sambung Kiyoteru, perhatian gadis itu pun teralih "ia di bantu seorang gadis untuk bisa menemukan kediaman mereka"

"Hei, aku tidak pernah mendengar bagian itu sebelumnya?" sanggah Kaito.

"Memang tidak ada" jujur Kiyoteru "karena ini adalah misimu" lanjutnya. Pemuda itu mengerjap, lalu melirik Miku. "Miku adalah vocaloid yang ku buat dengan bagian dari _Core_ Liger. Ia akan bisa mendeteksi keberadaan kedua Elemental Beast yang lain"

"Paman, kenapa kau memintaku untuk menemukan mereka?" Tanya Kaito keheranan.

"Pedang sakti dalam cerita itu, itu adalah pedang yang selama ini di bawa oleh Kamui Alexandros Gakupo III" pemuda itu terkejut, ia tidak pernah menyangka hal itu selama masih menjadi bagian pasukan elit Alexandria. Ia mengira cerita yang ia dengar itu hanyalah sebuah isapan jempol agar anak-anak bisa lebih mudah di tidurkan.

"Itu sebenarnya adalah kunci kendali Geno Orochi. Benda itu memiliki daya magis yang sulit di terima ilmu pengetahuan. Dan karena benda itulah, Kamui Alexandros Gakupo III memiliki sifat yang sama seperti para pendahulunya"

"Maksudmu, selama ini ia di kendalikan oleh pedang itu?"

Kiyoteru mengangguk. "Saat ini para ilmuwan Alexandria sedang membangun tubuh Geno Orochi, tapi dengan tidak adanya aku dalam tim mereka, pembuatan kembali makhluk itu menjadi terhambat dan berjalan lebih lambat" imbuhnya.

"Yah, sepertinya ini menjadi penjelasan akan kemerosotan perkembangan teknologi Alexandria beberapa tahun terakhir" Kaito melenguh, pria berkacamata itu tersenyum bangga.

"Oleh karena itu, aku memintamu untuk mencari tubuh dan _core_ mereka agar aku bisa menghidupkannya kembali sebelum terong berambut itu berhasil mencapai tujuannya"

"Umm, ayah, kenapa ayah menyebut orang itu terong?" Tanya Miku. Wajahnya terlihat sedang menahan tawa.

"Kenapa? Pertama, karena warna rambutnya seperti terong dan kedua, jujur, kau pasti akan terkejut Kaito, ia adalah maniak terong" Dan karena sebab yang tidak jelas, goa menjadi sunyi dengan efek suara jangkrik yang sesekali terdengar. "oke, itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Tapi itu adalah fakta" tetap, hanya jangkrik saja yang memberinya tepuk tangan dengan suaranya yang berderik.

x-0-0-x

sejak sepeninggal Kaito, Kaiko yang masih bersama pasukan elit Alexandria mulai menunjukkan perubahan perilakunya. Gadis itu sekarang sangat jarang tersenyum, matanya yang biru cerah mulai kehilangan cahayanya. Bayangan gelap di bawah mata juga berangsur-angsur menjadi parah, sepertinya ia kurang tidur atau mungkin sangat jarang sekali tidur.

Setiap misi, Kaiko yang dulu sangat jarang menjatuhkan korban jiwa atau bisa di bilang sangat sedikit, kini tanpa ragu sedikitpun menghancurkan unit lawannya, jika perlu ia akan mencabik-cabik korbannya seperti menghitung kelopak bunga yang sedang ia lucuti sambil berkata "Pulang, tidak, pulang, tidak" sebelum menghancurkan bagian badan hingga berkeping-keping.

Akaito yang selama ini memperhatikan tingkah lakunya, tak kuasa menahan rasa perihnya akan kondisi Kaiko yang semakin kehilangan kewarasan. Jika Kaito tidak segera kembali, atau lebih buruknya, di kabarkan mati, Kaiko akan terlahir menjadi monster baru di medan perang, ia akan jauh lebih mengerikan melebihi Jack Frost. Jack Frost membunuh setiap target secara instan, tapi Kaiko, gadis itu akan menunjukkan kengeriannya bagi siapapun yang cukup sial untuk menjadi targetnya.

"Kaiko…" panggil Akaito dari depan pintu kamarnya. lempang besi itu berdesis saat bergeser dan menampakkan kondisi kamar gadis berambut biru itu yang acak-acakan. Tak lama kemudian, pemilik kamar itu pun keluar.

"Apa… kakak sudah pulang" tanyanya dengan sebuah senyum, tapi wajah kusut seperti orang yang habis menangis itu jelas-jelas tampak kalau dia tidak pernah berhenti bersedih. Akaito menggeleng pelan dengan pertanyaan yang selalu ia tanyakan tersebut setiap kali ia menghampirinya. Tidak memberikan jawaban, pemuda berambut merah api itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Kaiko.

"Ia pasti pulang" ujarnya. Kaiko menundukkan wajah "Ini sudah waktunya makan malam, kau harus makan" dia tidak merespon. Sebaliknya, ia malah menepis tangan Akaito lalu berjalan mundur perlahan.

"Kau pembohong" ucapnya dengan suara lirih. Akaito tertegun "Kau pembohong… kau PEMBOHONG!" suara gadis itu meninggi hingga akhirnya dia berteriak lalu kembali menutup pintu kamarnya. membiarkan Akaito berdiam diri di tempatnya sementara kata-kata itu terngiang di kepalanya. pemuda berambut merah itu menggertak gigi, dadanya terasa nyeri.

"Kaiko..."

.

.

.

* * *

Thanks for read. n_n

mind to review?

* * *

Hint : Gumi dan Luka di sini terinspirasi atau mencontoh dari hubungan Princess Shine dan Latoonidalam game Super Robot Taisen Original Generation 2. di mana Latooni dahulunya adalah anak-anak yang di latih di sebuah tempat bernama _the school_ untuk menjadi seorang pilot RT / _Real Trooper. _dan tentu saja serangan kombinasi mereka juga tidak jauh berbeda. bagi yang pernah mencoba game tersebut pasti akan paham. oh ya, back ground music saat robot kedua karakter tadi bertarung terdapat versi_ full lyric_ dan di bawakan oleh Miku dan Rin (atau begitulah menurut keterangannya) di youtube, judulnya Fairy Dancing. Jika pembaca ingin mencari BGM lain dari game tersebut yang sangat cocok untuk tema _mecha, _saya sarankan untuk mendengarkan _Beowulf_, _Trombe_, _Code : ATA, The Dark Knight, Samurai Sword, Marionette Messiah_ dan yang paling khas dari game ini, _So Close yet So Far._


	6. Chapter 6

**copyright and disclaimer on chapter 1**

**...**

**A/N : ****keterbatasan pemilihan kata, penggunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, typo, abal, alur melewati batas kecepatan maksimal dalam penulisan cerita dan kecacatan lainnya adalah bentuk ketidak sempurnaan saya sebagai Author biasa. Mohon di maklumi dan author akan lebih berterima kasih jika review yang diberikan bisa membangun. (meski saya tidak yakin bisa sempurna 100% tapi tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.)**

* * *

Death Liger melangkah santai menembus hutan. Setelah menerima penjelasan dari Kiyoteru sebelumnya, kini Miku dan Kaito memulai perjalanan mereka untuk mencari dua Elemental Beast yang lain. tetapi sebelum itu, mereka di beri pesan agar mengunjungi kerajaan Limbum dan memperingatkan mereka akan bahaya yang tengah mengintai. Sehingga keduanya mengawali rute mereka bersama Liger menuju selatan, tempat di mana ibu kota kerajaan tersebut berdiri.

"Wah! Kaito! Coba lihat ada danau!" seru Miku yang kini menempelkan wajahnya di dinding kokpit yang merefleksikan semua penglihatan Liger secara normal. Manik mata berwarna hijau _tosca_ itu membulat lucu dengan efek berkaca-kaca. Kaito di kursi pilot utama tersenyum saat melirik Miku di belakangnya. Pasti di pikirannya sekarang adalah ia ingin bermain air, yah, Miku sangat suka air. Meski dia sebuah vocaloid, dia sangat menyukai air yang mana pada umumnya mesin-mesin akan mengalami konsleting kecuali mereka yang memang di buat untuk di pergunakan dalam perang bawah laut.

Untuk sejenak Kaito tetap mengendalikan Liger agar tetap berjalan sesuai dengan jalur rute mereka. Hingga tiba-tiba kucing itu berhenti. Kaito yang heran mencoba menggerakkan tuas kendalinya, tapi tetap, kucing besi itu seperti kehabisan bahan bakar. Pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil keheranan. "Berdasarkan penjelasan paman, Liger bergerak menggunakan energi fusi dari Elemental Beast _core _miliknya, tapi mengapa sekarang beberapa sistim tiba-tiba mati?"

Rasa penasaran Kaito terjawab saat…

"Grrr… grrr… grrr…" suara geraman _mecha _itu terdengar aneh.

"Liger… sedang tidur?" tengok Miku yang melongok ke depan dari kursi belakang. Kaito mengernyit, apa mungkin mesin bisa tidur?

"Ha? Tidur? Apa ia bisa tidur?" Miku mengangguk.

"Terakhir kali aku menyatu dengannya, ia berkata selama tiga hari ini ia kurang tidur" pemuda itu menatap Miku dengan alis datar. "ia dan Ayah menikmati acara TV tengah malam, begitu dia bilang" ucap gadis berkuncir dua itu sambil meletakkan telunjukknya di bibir dan melirik ke atas. Butir-butir air pun bermunculan di sudut kening Kaito.

_"Mesin juga suka acara televisi?"_ batin pemuda biru itu.

"Kaito…" Kali ini Miku menatapnya dengan matanya yang bulat, Kaito yang mengerti maksud tersembunyi wajah imut itu melirik Danau tak jauh dari Liger berdiri lalu kembali ke menatap gadis di sebelahnya. Kaito menghela napas.

"Terserah kamulah Miku, tapi, bagaimana cara kita keluar dari kokpit?" Begitu Kaito berkata demikian Miku, menekan sebuah tombol berwarna merah di samping kanan kursi Kaito sambil menjulurkan lidah dan berkedip. Menyatu dengan Liger membuat gadis itu mengenal seluk beluk kucing ini. Tombol yang tadi adalah tombol pintu darurat, sama seperti semua mesin pada umumnya.

"Kamu pikir aku tidak tahu ya?" ucapnya saat bagian kepala Liger perlahan terbuka dan kucing besar itu merunduk secara otomatis. dia pun tertawa riang lalu meloncat keluar dari kokpit. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak lalu menghirup udara hutan yang bersih. "Wah! Segarnya! _Jaa_ Kaito!" ujarnya kemudian seraya berlari kegirangan. Kaito yang masih duduk di kokpitnya menggeleng pelan.

"Dasar Miku" desahnya mengalah pada makhluk berambut _teal_ yang ceria dan terkadang hiperaktif itu.

x-0-x

Miku tampak begitu gembira di tepian danau, ia mengikat rok dari blouse yang selalu ia kenakan di atas lututnya dan berlari ke sana-kemari, kadang sesekali ia berhenti sejenak lalu memperhatikan binatang-binatang kecil yang ia temui.

Seperti seekor kepiting air tawar yang ia temukan beberapa menit lalu yang mencubit jemarinya. Ia merengek kesakitan dan Kaito hanya tertawa, yang mana kemudian membuat Miku menjadi kesal. Gadis itu pun menggembungkan pipinya lalu melempar binatang berkulit keras dan bercapit tajam itu ke arah wajah Kaito, sukses mencubit hidungnya.

Sekarang sebuah plester melintang di bekas cubitan kepiting tadi. Pemuda itu bersungut sedangkan Miku terkikik geli setiap kali melihat luka itu. Baginya Luka itu mengingatkannya akan tingkah pemuda berambut biru yang meloncat-loncat sambil berteriak sangat keras sampai burung-burung terbang ketakutan.

"Jangan tertawa!" hardik Kaito di kejauhan saat Miku menoleh padanya sekali lagi. pemuda itu kini duduk di bawah sebuah pohon, menyangga kepalanya dengan siku bertumpu di kedua kakinya yang duduk bersila.

Langit begitu cerah, angin begitu segar, tempat ini memang memiliki aura damai yang memancar dari setiap sudutnya. Diam-diam Kaito tersenyum menikmati pesona yang memanjakan setiap indera. Di tambah dengkuran Liger, efek dari semua itu pun menjadi sebuah hipnotis yang perlahan-lahan membuat kelopak mata Kaito menjadi berat. Lima menit kemudian, Kaito pun menyusul Liger ke alam mimpi.

X-0-0-x

"_Kakak…" _pemuda berambut biru mengerjap saat mendengar suara anak perempuan memanggil namanya. Dan di depan matanya, kini telah berdiri Kaiko yang menatapnya penuh rasa rindu. Kaito tertegun "_kakak…"_ panggilnya sekali lagi. Kaito pun dengan reflek menghampirinya. Ia mencoba berjalan, tapi saat ia melangkahkan kaki, ia menyadari bahwa ia tak berpindah sama sekali dari tempatnya.

Pemuda itu mulai panik, ia mencoba berlari seraya merentangkan tangan untuk meraih Kaiko. Tapi sama saja, ia kini seperti seekor hamster di dalam roda putar tengah mengejar biji bunga matahari yang di letakkan di depannya. Kaito terus berlari tanpa menyerah hingga kedua kakinya terpeleset dan membuatnya tersungkur. Ia mendongakkan kepala lalu mengumpat pada diri sendiri.

Kaiko mulai menangis di tempat yang tak satupun terlihat titik cahaya kecuali yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mata Kaito terbelalak, ia merasa detak jantungnya terhenti sejenak saat melihat bulir-bulir bening di wajah sang adik berkilauan di udara sebelum menghilang di permukaan tanah. Saat itulah sebuah suara misterius muncul dan memanggil nama pemuda itu.

"_Kaito Shion…" _Kaito tersentak. Suara itu sangat tidak asing, itu adalah suara dirinya sendiri "_Ha ha ha_" suara itu tertawa. Kaito mulai mencari-cari sumber suara itu, ia berdiri dan menoleh ke setiap sudut tapi nihil, tak satupun sosok lain tertangkap oleh pengalihatannya. Pemuda itu mulai geram, ia hendak berteriak untuk menantangnya agar mau menampakkan diri. Tapi sebelum satupun suara keluar dari kerongkongan, suara itu kembali terdengar.

"_Kau tidak mengenaliku lagi, Kaito Shion?"_ ucapnya datar tanpa intonasi sedikitpun. _"atau kau berpura-pura lupa" _lanjut suara itu. perhatian Kaito lalu kembali pada sosok Kaiko, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat ada sosok lain tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Dari kedua tangan yang melingkar di perut adiknya itu, Kaito bisa menebak sosok itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna azure sepertinya dan Kaiko, tapi wajahnya tak terlihat karena ia tengah menenggelamkannya di lekukan leher Kaiko.

"Siapa kau! Jauhi adikku!" bentak Kaito yang tidak terima adiknya di sentuh oleh pria misterius itu. Kaiko tampak seperti menahan ketakutannya. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan menyebut nama Kaito.

Sosok itu kembali tertawa, lalu mulai menampakkan wajahnya. "_Aku sangat kecewa padamu, Kaito Shion"_ ujarnya. Kaito terbelalak. Orang itu adalah dirinya sendiri. tapi ada yang aneh, ekspresi dingin di wajah _doppelganger_ itu begitu dingin, seolah-olah ia adalah mayat tanpa jiwa.

"Mustahil!" jeritnya tak percaya.

"_Bukan, ini bukan kemustahilan, Kaito Shion" _sosok itu menyangkal "_ini adalah sesuatu yang tak terelakkan. Kau mungkin berhasil mengusirku dari dalam dirimu, tapi asal kau tahu, aku tidak akan mati dengan begitu saja" _dan dia mulai mengeluskan wajahnya di sekitar daerah telinga Kaiko.

"Jack Frost! Jauhi adikku!" Kaito mengepalkan tinju, kemarahan tampak jelas di wajahnya. Sosok di depannya hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi pemuda itu, lalu dengan tangan kirinya dia menyinggunggan wajah dengan Kaiko. Seolah ia ingin membuat kaito meledak karena kemarahannya sendiri.

"_Adik kecilmu ini akan menjadi milikku, Kaito Shion. Dia sudah terlalu lama merindukanmu, tapi lihatlah dirimu. kau terlalu sibuk dengan gadis berambut emerald di sekitarmu dan tidak mempedulikan perasaannya sedikitpun" _dan dia mencium lembut pipi Kaiko. Kaiko terdiam dan tak berhenti mengucurkan air mata, ia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Kaito seakan meminta tolong padanya. Tapi Jack Frost di belakang meraih tangan itu dan menahannya.

"_Lupakan sampah seperti dia. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku akan selalu ada untuk menjagamu, Kaiko" _ucapnya pada Kaiko sebelum menyeretnya masuk ke area gelap di sekitar mereka. Kaito berteriak memanggil nama adiknya, tapi ia sudah tidak mendapat balasan apapun selain tawa kemenangan penuh dengan penghinaan dari Jack frost untuknya.

x-0-0-0-x

Kaito tersentak dari tidur. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya sekarang telah penuh oleh keringat dingin. Di depannya, seorang gadis berambut _teal_ yang sejak tadi bermain di danau memiringkan kepala dan memberi pemuda itu tatapan penuh Tanya. Ia membawa seekor kura-kura kecil seukuran dua kali telapak di tangannya, yang sekarang juga menjulurkan leher seperti ingin tahu keadaan orang asing berambut biru tersebut.

"Kamu kenapa Kaito?" Kaito tidak menjawab, ia hanya berdiri dengan tidak bersemangat. Miku yang melihat gerak-gerik tidak biasa dari pemuda itu menjadi terheran.

"Tidak" gumam Kaito, lalu berpaling dari Miku menuju kokpit Liger. "Aku hanya mengalami sedikit mimpi buruk" lanjutnya. Kata-kata Jack Frost dan keadaan Kaiko di dalam mimpi masih terbayang jelas di kepala pemuda itu. mencampur aduk semua emosinya. Setelah insiden yang hampir merenggut nyawanya, Miku dan ayahnya telah membantunya untuk mengubur sisi liar dalam dirinya tersebut. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan bagaimana mungkin dia bisa kembali bahkan mengklaim Kaiko sebagai miliknya? Apakah mungkin ini sebuah pertanda?

Miku yang merasa sedikit khawatir dengan perubahan sikap Kaito, menarik pelan lengan jaket pemuda itu dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan yang lain memeluk kura-kura kecil di dada. Pemuda itu menoleh, kemurungannya tak mampu lagi ia sembunyikan dari Miku.

Gadis itu memperhatikan si pemuda berambut biru lekat-lekat, "Kaito" panggilnya kemudian, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, tetapi sejenak ia ragu. Hingga akhirnya ia kembali melanjutkan kata-kata yang menggantung di bibirnya dengan sedikit rona merah jambu kembali muncul di pipi "jika kau memiliki masalah, jangan kau simpan sendiri, jika ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu, aku akan melakukannya dengan suka rela" kata-kata seperti ini bukanlah hal yang pernah ia ucapkan sekali atau dua kali, Miku termasuk gadis yang mudah bergaul di kota asalnya, hanya saja mengutarakan kalimat tersebut kepada Kaito membuatnya sedikit gugup karena alasan yang tidak jelas.

Pemuda itu tersenyum pahit, pikirannya yang terlalu terbenam pada masalah membuatnya tidak terlalu peka terhadap perubahan wajah gadis di depannya. ia mengelus pelan kepala Miku tanpa merasa canggung, sedangkan Miku sendiri sedikit terperanjat saat jemari itu membelainya dengan lembut . "Tidak Miku, tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh, ini hanya mimpi buruk yang akhir-akhir ini menggangguku"

x-0-0-0-0-x

perjalanan mereka pun kembali berlanjut setelah Liger kembali terbangun. Suasana kokpit yang tadinya penuh dengan suara Miku yang terkesima oleh beragam pemandangan yang tak pernah ia lihat, kini menjadi sepi. Yang terdengar kali ini hanya langkah berat Liger yang mengguncang tanah dan sesekali geraman-geraman kecilnya. Jika ia bisa berbicara, mungkin kucing besi ini akan menggerutu karena atmosfir di dalam kepalanya benar-benar seperti luar angkasa, dingin hampa dan gelap.

Miku masih memikirkan tentang masalah yang di sembunyikan Kaito darinya. ia merasa kecewa dengan sikap pemuda itu yang masih tertutup padanya. Mengapa? Apa hubungan mereka kurang akrab? Apa Miku kurang bisa di percaya? Gadis itu mengamati sekelilingnya dengan bosan, wajahnya ikut sedikit murung seperti Kaito saat ini.

Kaito di sisi lain masih tenggelam akan bayangan Kaiko dalam pelukan Jack frost. pemuda itu terngiang akan semua ucapan monster berwujud dirinya itu, "_Adik kecilmu ini akan menjadi milikku, Kaito Shion. Dia sudah terlalu lama merindukanmu, tapi lihatlah dirimu. kau terlalu sibuk dengan gadis berambut emerald di sekitarmu dan tidak mempedulikan perasaannya sedikitpun"_ dia kembali menggertak gigi dan memejam matanya rapat-rapat.

Kondisi seperti ini terus berlangsung selama beberapa waktu, hingga akhirnya sesuatu di radar memancing alarm Liger dan membuat mesin itu mendongak ke langit. Kedua pilot di kepalanya yang sejak tadi diam melamun spontan saja terkejut dengan suara alarm apalagi di tambah gerakan Liger yang tiba-tiba. Kaito terbentur langit-langit kokpit sementara Miku terjerembab di punggung kursinya.

"Kucing sialan!" bentak Kaito sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang perlahan terlihat memar, sedangkan Miku menggerutu di kursi belakang

"Liger _no Baka!" _rengek gadis itu kemudian.

biasanya Liger akan merespon dengan tawanya yang menjengkelkan tapi kali ini ia hanya terdiam tanpa mengubah posisinya. Kaito baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi suara alarm radar berbunyi, ia segera memperbaiki letak duduknya lalu memperhatikan layar monitor yang menunjuk sebuah objek asing di atas langit.

Menggunakan pembesaran berkali-kali, Kaito dan Miku pun memperhatikan sebuah objek kecil yang membuat _mecha _mereka bertingkah demikian. pemuda berambut biru itupun sontak terkejut begitu dia mengenali objek apa itu sebenarnya. jauh di atas mereka rupanya kapal induk dari pasukan elit Alexandria, dan berarti di dalam sana ada Kaiko dan juga anggota pasukan elit lain yang dulu pernah bersama Kaito. Setelah mengamati lebih baik lagi melalui radar, tujuan mereka bisa di pastikan adalah arah selatan, sama seperti arah tujuan mereka.

Itu berarti Kaiko dan lainnya sedang di tugaskan untuk menyerang ibu kota Limbum! Apa mereka sudah gila? ibu kota limbum, menurut yang ia dengar memiliki pertahanan jauh lebih canggih. Seluruh penjuru kota di selimuti oleh _energy shield_ raksasa yang akan aktif dengan sendirinya saat mendeteksi unit asing mendekat. Di tambah dengan keberadaan Elemental Beast _Suzaku_, Soul Phoenix milik Luka Megurine, beserta _mecha_-_mecha _lain yang jauh lebih canggih di sana, itu sama halnya dengan bunuh diri.

Tapi tunggu, Kaito mengenal baik gaya bertempur Alexandria. Mereka tidak akan menyerang dengan gegabah seperti itu kecuali mereka memiliki sesuatu yang bisa membuat mereka unggul di medan perang. "Miku, apa kau bisa melacak dan mengendap ke dalam sistim transmisi pesawat itu?" Tanya Kaito. Miku terdiam, ia bersinkronisasi sejenak dengan Liger.

"Sepertinya bisa Kaito" jawab gadis itu kemudian. Kaito pun memintanya untuk mengecek beberapa data _mobile suit _di dalam kapal itu. Miku mengangguk dan mulai melakukan tugasnya.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Identifying Enemy Unit

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Death Liger Hack System

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

F0 Ignis System Connect...100%

• Connect device….. success

• Core model 44A Alexandria System

• Trace Radar F0 Ignis ...100%

• Download Data Core Model 44A Alexandria System 100% succses

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

ZX Blitzchen Connect ...100%

• Connect device ...Success

• Core Model 55B Alexandria system

• Trace Radar ZX Blitzchen... 100%

• Download Data Core Model 55B Alexandria Sytem 100% Succses

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

GE Echidna Connect...100%

• Connect Device …. Success

• Core model 8BB Alexandria system

• Trace Radar GE Echidna...100%

• Download Data Core Model 8BB Alexandria Sytem 100% Succses

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

ALL DATA FILE SUCCES TO DOWNLOAD

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

• COMPILE

• ALTERNATIVE DATA

• MOVE TO BATTLE INFO

• DATA SYNC TO BATTLE SYTEM

• ALL DATA COMPLITE

• ERORR...NONE

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Untuk dua unit pertama, Kaito sudah sangat mengenalnya. Ignis adalah _mecha_ milik Akaito, unit tipe _strength_ dengan perlengkapan tempur berat sedangkan Blitzchen adalah unit tipe maneuver milik Taito. Tapi untuk unit ketiga, ia baru pertama kali mendengarnya. Dia pun mulai memeriksa data yang Miku terima tentang unit itu.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

MOVE TO BATTLE SYSTEM INFO

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Unit : GE Echidna

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

General Characteristic

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Head Height : 180.08 meters

Max Weight : 790.44 metric tons

Power plant : Quantum Wave Black Hole Motion Engine

Pilot accommodation : Pilot only, in panoramic/linear-seat cockpit in head

Armor : Adamantium Alloy/Variable Phase Shift Armor

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Armaments

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

1x Grim Fang Crusher

2x Nidhogg Scythe

2x Nightmare Grasp

36x High Energy Beam "Armageddon Eyes"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Special Equipments and Features

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

2x Hyper Solar Wing Reactor

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"A-Apa ini…." sontak kaget Kaito saat membaca gambaran umum _mecha _tersebut. Ukuran dan berat mesin itu sepuluh kali lebih besar dari Ingram pada umumnya dan dari tampilan tiga dimensi di layar monitor, unit itu juga memiliki wujud layaknya monster dibandingkan dengan mesin.

Bagian kepala memiliki wajah berbentuk patung perempuan dengan mahkota seperti tengkorak naga. Di dadanya terdapat sebuah wajah monster dengan mulut menganga di perut yang di tunjuk dengan kursor "Grim Fang Crusher". Mesin itu juga memiliki dua lengan yang cukup besar untuk meremas sebuah _mobile unit_ lengkap dengan cakar yang tajam. Tubuh panjang meliuk-liuk terdiri dari dua belas ruas berbentuk tengkorak manusia menggantikan posisi kedua kaki serta sepasang sayap mirip kelelawar terlipat di punggungnya. sedangkan "Nidhogg Scythe" yang di sebut di bagian _armament _adalah sepasang sabit mirip belalang sembah yang terletak di pinggang mesin itu.

Belum habis keterkejutan Kaito akan mesin penghancur yang mengerikan tadi, sebuah foto pilot menyembul di sudut monitor dengan nama "Kaiko Shion" lengkap dengan sosok berambut azure yang sama sepertinya.

"Kaiko… Shion?" gumam Miku yang ikut terkejut kali ini. Gadis itu diam-diam melirik wajah Kaito dan mendapati pemuda itu telah memucat.

"Dia… adik perempuanku…"

.

.

.

* * *

Thanks for read. n_n

mind to review?

* * *

A/N :

Jujur, author bukanlah orang yang paham betul tentang pemrograman atau tampilan monitor dalam fic ini. semua yang ada di sini selama ini hanya meng_copy_ dari versi asli cerita dengan sedikit penambahan, pengurangan dan perubahan.


	7. Chapter 7

**copyright and disclaimer on chapter 1**

**...**

**A/N : ****keterbatasan pemilihan kata, penggunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, typo, abal, alur melewati batas kecepatan maksimal dalam penulisan cerita dan kecacatan lainnya adalah bentuk ketidak sempurnaan saya sebagai Author biasa. Mohon di maklumi dan author akan lebih berterima kasih jika review yang diberikan bisa membangun. (meski saya tidak yakin bisa sempurna 100% tapi tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.)**

* * *

Akaito menatap Kaiko penuh khawatir, sejak dia mendapatkan _mecha _terbaru dari pusat pengembangan teknologi Alexandria serta di tugaskan untuk menyerang ibu kota Limbum, dia seperti orang kurang waras yang menahan rasa senangnya. Ia akan tersenyum lebar hingga setiap deretan giginya terlihat dengan mata melotot setiap kali mengingat tugas yang di amanatkan padanya. Kedua tangannya sesekali tampak seperti tidak sabar untuk mencakar-cakar sesuatu, dan itu tampak semakin mengerikan dengan kuku-kuku yang selama ini tidak ia potong, melainkan ia biarkan tumbuh dan ia runcingkan. Bahkan ia mewarnainya dengan warna merah, sesuatu yang sangat bertolak belakang jauh dari dirinya yang lama.

Perjalanan mereka menuju Limbum tidaklah memakan waktu lama. tepat tengah hari, kapal induk khusus pasukan elit telah sampai di atas kota tersebut. Hal ini mungkin terdengar gila, tapi sungguh, dalam misi kali ini hanya ada tiga unit saja di dalam kapal induk tersebut, unit bantuan baru akan di kirimkan melalui kapal induk lain tergantung dari keberhasilan misi mereka atau tidak. Yaitu menjebol lapisan kubah _energy shield_ dan menerobos masuk dinding pertahanan Limbum.

Kota di bawah mereka sekarang telah tertutup kubah seperti yang mereka inginkan, hal ini berarti sistem pertahanan mereka telah membaca, mendeteksi dan mengantisipasi kedatangan para pasukan elit Alexandria tersebut. Beberapa unit Ingram kerajaan terlihat di balik tempurung berwarna biru langit di sana, mereka semua bersiap untuk memberikan balasan saat target berada dalam jangkauan yang cukup dekat dengan lapisan pertahanan kota mereka.

Hangar kapal induk Alexandria akhirnya terbuka, semua _mecha_ di bawah sana mulai bersiap-siap dengan senjata masing-masing, suara desing _particle cannon_ yang di _charge _terdengar di seluruh penjuru. Kaiko dan Echidna miliknya pun kemudian di terjunkan, mesin berukuran besar itu segera terbang melayang-layang di langit bak seekor naga raksasa. Semua lawan di bawah yang melihat siluet hitam yang menelan cahaya matahari di atas mereka pun tercengang .

"Apa itu…"

"Naga?"

"Kita tidak pernah mendengar Alexandria memiliki mesin semacam itu!"

Ungkapan-ungkapan semacam itu mulai terdengar saling bersahutan di radio transmisi. Gumiya Megpoid yang mengendarai unit tipe _strength/melee close combat,_ SilverSoul, mengepalkan tinju mesinnya dan menyeru kepada setiap unit untuk kembali fokus. Ia tidak ingin korban berjatuhan tanpa terkendali jika sampai pertempuran pecah antar kedua pihak.

Lalu suara tawa perempuan yang terkikik terdengar cukup jelas dari atas mereka. Saat semua kembali mendongakkan kepala, tampaklah sosok yang tadi seperti naga tengah melingkarkan tubuhnya sambil merentangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar, sehingga terlihat lebih besar dan sangat mengerikan. Kedua sayap tadi perlahan-lahan menyala keemasan dan dari setiap ruas tubuh _mesin_ itu, sepasang sinar laser mulai di tembakkan bertubi-tubi bersamaan dengan tawa mengerikan dari seorang perempuan yang pecah memenuhi penjuru kota.

Semua unit terdiam tak bergerak memperhatikan bagaimana benda asing itu berusaha menggerus _energy shield_ dengan rentetan laser yang terfokus pada satu titik. Keringat dingin mereka bercucuran dengan ekspresi horror perlahan-lahan merayapi wajah mereka, sementara unit asing itu terus tertawa tanpa berhenti melakukan tugasnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, sebuah lubang mulai terbentuk di permukaan _energy shield_ tersebut, unit mengerikan itu menghentikan tembakannya dan kali ini, dengan kedua lengannya yang besar dan berkuku tajam, dia mulai merobek sistem pertahanan utama ibu kota Limbum.

Listrik-listrik statis berloncatan di permukaan armor, jika biasanya bagian dari sebuah unit akan perlahan-lahan hancur jika berusaha menembus medan _energy shield_, tapi mesin satu ini tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda demikian. ia terus mengerahkan tenaganya untuk membuat celah yang lebih besar lagi.

Pasukan yang sejak tadi bersiap di bawah pun segera di perintahkan untuk menghentikan lawan mereka. sepuluh unit melesat bersamaan dan secara berantai melepaskan tembakannya tepat melalui lubang yang baru saja terbuat. Suara pekik dari perempuan yang menjerit kemudian terdengar, suaranya cukup mengerikan hingga membuat bulu kuduk semua prajurit hampir berdiri dan unit yang di perintahkan untuk menahannya mengumpat kaget.

"mesin apa itu sebenarnya! Sejak tadi ia mengeluarkan suara-suara mengerikan seperti nenek sihir!" salah satu umpatan dari sepuluh orang yang maju tadi. Asap tebal menyelimuti titik di mana lawan mereka tertembak sehingga tak seorangpun bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wujudnya yang sejak tadi terhalang bayangan biru _energy shield. _tak lama kemudian, suara tawa makhluk yang di sebut nenek sihir itu kembali menggema, dan dengan bunyi-bunyi seperti mesin elektronik yang hampir meletup karena hubungan arus pendek, perlahan-lahan _energy shield _yang mengayomi mereka pun lenyap seperti kaca pecah berkeping-keping sebelum serpihannya lenyap di udara.

Begitu benda itu menghilang, dua dari sepuluh unit yang lengah dengan segera di cengkeram oleh echidna. Satu dengan tangan kanannya dan satu lagi dengan ujung ekornya. Kaiko yang ada di dalamnya mendekatkan unit yang kini ia genggam dengan wajah mesin barunya. Suara pilot yang ketakutan terdengar jelas melalui sistim transmisi yang diam-diam ia sadap.

Mata Echidna tak jauh berbeda dengan mata manusia, bahkan bisa berkedip seolah wajah patung itu nyata. Siapapun akan menyangka bahwa mesin ini benar-benar hidup jika ia memperhatikan bagaimana mata itu berkedip di wajah wanita yang selalu tampak tersenyum itu. sebelum akhirnya dengan sadis di remukkan di antara jari-jari besarnya atau di gerus sampai halus di perut mesin yang selalu menganga.

Beberapa unit yang memperhatikan bagaimana nasib rekan mereka tercengang. Kaiko yang sudah bosan mengamati, kini dengan bangga menunjukkan pertunjukkannya. Mesin tak berdaya di tangan itu perlahan ia masukkan ke dalam rahang "Grim Fang Crusher" suara jerit pria yang meronta-ronta di dalam sana terdengar seperti mencabik daging setiap orang. Echidna tertawa, bersamaan dengan itu, hujan serpihan api dari besi yang perlahan-lahan remuk dan masuk ke dalam perutnya menghujani tanah Ibu kota Limbum.

"TOLOOONG! GWAAAHHH!" pekik sang pilot sebelum suara daging tergilas memenuhi sistim transmisi dan membuat beberapa orang mual. "CROTTT! CRESHHHH! RRRRRRNNNNNNGGGGGG!" setelah mesin pertama habis, kini giliran mesin kedua, dan sekali lagi, suara menyedihkan itu terdengar.

Semua terpaku… dan tak satupun berani menggerakkan Ingram mereka. mereka semua seperti terjebak dalam mimpi buruk yang memutus aliran syaraf menuju sistim motorik mereka. sedangkan mesin itu kembali merentangkan sayapnya yang berwarna kehitaman dan tertawa puas.

"Ini adalah hukuman bagi kalian karena telah berani merebut kakak dariku! Aku akan mencerna kalian semua! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

x-0-x

"Prajurit, bagaimana kondisi pertempuran!" seru sang raja yang penasaran. Setiap orang di markas pusat pertahanan tampak sedang mengalami masalah serius, mereka berlalu lalang dengan penuh tergesa-gesa.

"Tuanku Luki, unit yang kita kirimkan sedang kewalahan!" lapor seorang staff.

"Berapa musuh kita!"

"sejauh ini hanya satu unit Tuanku!" Luki tercengang, mustahil ia pun meminta untuk sebuah tampilan visual. Staff itu mengutak-atik tuts keyboard di mejanya lalu sebuah CCTV di sudut kota menampilkan jalannya pertempuran. Saat itu, tepat ketika Echidna melahap satu unit lagi dan tidak mempedulikan beragam jenis peluru yang menghujaninya, sesuatu yang ganjil benar-benar terlihat jelas di sana. Semua orang di dalam markas terlihat jijik dan ketakutan, Cuma Luki saja yang terlihat tenang dan mengamati unit asing tersebut.

"unit itu, menggunakan _nanomachines" _gumamnya ketika memperhatikan setiap bagian Echidna yang kembali seperti sedia kala setelah begitu susahnya di gores oleh pasukan Limbum begitu dia menelan unit lain. dengan kata lain, dia tidak akan bisa di jatuhkan selama ada unit lain yang bisa ia santap di sekitarnya.

"Perintahkan semua unit untuk menghindari kontak langsung dengan lawan, usahakan semua pertarungan di lakukan dengan jarak _Long range_!" titahnya yang langsung di sambut seruan para staff.

Sementara itu di kapal induk Alexandria, Akaito yang mengamati kengerian Kaiko hanya termenung, Taito di sebelahnya tertawa sambil sesekali menyemangati _Onee-chan-nya_ dan menyemil sekantong pop corn seolah tengah menonton film layar lebar. Bocah itu sesekali mengomentari betapa kerennya sang _one-chan_ dengan mesin barunya, dan berteriak kegirangan setiap kali Echidna melahap lawannya.

"Kunyah mereka semua _Onee-chan_!" serunya seraya memasukkan segenggam penuh jagung berondong rasa manis di mulutnya dengan gaya meniru Echidna. Lalu tiba-tiba alarm di ruangan mereka berbunyi, itu adalah tanda bahwa mereka sekarang di butuhkan untuk mem-_back-up _Echidna.

"Hore! Akhirnya aku boleh menemani _Onee-chan_!" teriaknya kegirangan.

x-0-0-x

para prajurit Limbum kali ini mengubah formasi mereka. semua unit hanya menembaki di kejauhan sementara Gumiya menghalau Echidna dengan SilverSoul yang bergerak sangat gesit. Bagaimanapun, Echidna masih berupa ancaman bagi mereka karena mesin itu cukup besar dan gerakannya juga tidak selamban yang Gumiya kira, walau masih belum bisa menandingi SilverSoul.

"**GOD HAND CRUSHER!"** seru pemilik mesin berwarna perak dengan garis-garis hijau metalik di setiap persendiannya. Cahaya berwarna zamrud terang melesat ke arah wajah Echidna dan menghantamnya saat mencoba meraih unit-unit kecil di sekitar. Kaiko di dalam sana mulai jengkel dengan mesin aneh yang mengganggu mesin miliknya, setiap kali ia mencoba untuk melawan, mesin itu selalu menghindar tetapi saat ia hendak mengejar unit lain, mesin itu akan selalu datang dan menjatuhkannya. Lambat laun tubuh Echidna di penuhi bekas-bekas lekung karena di gerus oleh peluru dan _particle beam_. Terima kasih dengan kombinasi adamantium dan _variable phase shift armor_ yang ia miliki, mesin itu tidak sampai hancur atau pun malfungsi.

"Tetap seperti ini semuanya! Kita hampir bisa menjatuhkannya!" seru Gumo bersemangat. Unit raksasa yang berusaha bangkit di tengah pertempuran mereka kembali berteriak, lalu ia melesat ke atas langit dan sekali lagi mengembangkan sayapnya yang perlahan-lahan berpendar kemerahan. Kaiko di dalam kokpit terlihat terengah-engah dan juga geram.

"Sudah cukup kalian bermain-main denganku! **ARMAGEDDON EYES!"** teknik yang di gunakan Echidna untuk menjebol _energy shield _kembali di gunakan oleh gadis itu. Mesin berwujud monster tersebut sekali lagi tertawa dan menghujani seluruh kota dengan _particle beam _dari setiap lubang mata tengkorak di ruas-ruas perutnya. Satu persatu unit hancur berkeping keping, beberapa masih sempat termutilasi sebelum meledak dan beberapa lagi malfungsi.

SilverSoul dan Gumoiyaselamat dari serangan membabi buta tersebut, mereka teridam di tempat dengan kuda-kuda bertahan sementara asap debu beterbangan di sekelilingnya. "Cih!"

"Kaiko _nee_, serahkan mesin itu padaku!" kali ini suara anak kecil terdengar di atas langit. Kaiko menoleh dan mendapati mesin berwarna ungu dengan bentuk seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa, lengkap dengan sabit dan sayap kelelawarnya melayang di dekat wajah Echidna.

"Kaiko _nee_ kasih makan echidna dulu ya, biar aku yang akan menghalau mesin berwarna perak itu" ujarnya lalu melesat turun ke arah Gumiya. Ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sabit dengan _beam saber_ sebagai bilahnya tepat ke arah SilverSoul. "Lawan mu kali ini adalah aku!"

SilverSoul menghindari serangan langsung tersebut dengan melesat kebelakang. Gumiya menggertak gigi saat sabit lawan menghunjam tanah di mana SilverSoul tadi berdiri, ia pun segera membalas dengan pukulan telak di kepala unit itu.

Taito yang sudah bisa menebak kalau serangannya akan meleset tersenyum kecil. Ia menghindar kesamping, lalu menendang punggung SilverSoul saat mesin itu melaluinya. "Ha ha ha, tidak kena, wee"

x-0-0-0-x

"Tuanku! Strategi kita berhasil di patahkan, sekarang kita kembali terdesak dengan kemunculan unit baru yang menahan SilverSoul yang di piloti jendral Gumiya!" lapor seorang staff markas "Unit raksasa lawan kini kembali memburu pasukan kita! Kita kewalahan!" sambungnya dengan panik. Luki di sudut ruangan kembali berpikir mencari cara, ia hendak mengutus salah seorang jendralnya yang lain untuk membantu Gumiya. Namun niatnya itu tertahan oleh Luka yang sekarang muncul di tengah-tengah ruang utama.

"Aku akan maju untuk membantu Gumiya!" ucap gadis tinggi semampai itu, di sebelahnya ada Gumi yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Luki awalnya tidak setuju, tapi ini adalah Luka. Adik perempuannya ini jika sekali mengambil keputusan tidak akan mundur sedikitpun, melarangnya pergi tidak akan menghentikan langkah kakinya. jadi sang raja Limbum hanya bisa melenguh dan mengijinkan mereka berdua ikut ambil bagian dalam pertempuran.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Soul Phoenix System

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Identify Pilot ...

"Princess Luka Megurine, Soul Phoenix, Id. 998. "

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Welcome, Princess Luka Megurine...

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Soul Phoenix System

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Cek All Soul Phoenix Sytem

• Engine...On

• Mirage Colloids...100%

• Sword Close Combat...On

• Radar...On

• Soul Phoenix Condition... Fine..Redy

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Soul Phoenix System

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

• Auto Launcher /10%/65%/100%

• Auto Sensor /100%

• HQ Connect /100%

• Pact new Info Battle System /100%

• Power Management /100%

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Luka Megurine, unit Soul Phoenix, ready!" lapor Luka setelah menyalakan Soul Phoenix di hangarnya. Layaknya SilverSoul dan Echidna, mesin ini juga menggunakan _panoramic/linear-seat _yang berarti gerakan mesin ini tergantung oleh gerakan pilot di dalamnya, itu lah mengapa Luka tak berhenti melatih jurus-jurus pedangnya, sehingga ia bisa menggunakan Soul Phoenix secara maksimal.

"Gumi Megpoid, unit Jade Artemis, ready!" Jade Artemis adalah sebuah unit khusus tipe _long-range _yang di buat untuk Gumi. Unit itu di buat sedemikian rupa agar bisa mem-_back-up_ Soul Phoneix di pertempuran. Berwarna hijau metalik seperti SilverSoul milik Gumiya kakaknya namun hanya menggunakan kokpit standart. Di lengkapi sepasang _buster rifle_ di pinggang yang bisa di lipat, dan tiga pasang _bit_ atau satelit kecil yang bisa menembakkan _beam_. Sedangkan senjata utamanya adalah _oxtongue rifle,_ senapan khusus yang bisa berganti-ganti jenis amunisi antara peluru, _particle beam_ dan laser.

"Gumi-_chan_ bantu aku ya, oke!" ucap Luka yang masih sempat-sempatnya berkomunikasi dengan Gumi menjelang detik-detik peluncuran mereka. gadis berambut hijau itu menggelengkan kepala karena tingkah kekanak-kanakan Luka yang selalu ia perlihatkan padanya.

"Ia tuan putri…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan menjulurkan lidah, lalu melesat meninggalkan Luka karena dorongan mesin pelontar yang terpasang di kedua kaki Jade Artemis.

"Gumi-_chan_! Jangan panggil aku tuan putri! Awas kamu ya!" dan Soul Phoenix pun akhirnya melesat menyusul keberangkatan Jade Artemis.

.

.

.

* * *

Thanks for read. n_n

mind to review?

* * *

Hint :

SilverSoul di sini adalah _carboncopy _dari unit Soul Gain dalam game yang pernah saya sebut-sebut di chapter sebelumnya, hanya saja dengan sedikit perubahan warna dan tanpa kumis. ya, SoulGain adalah mesin yang sedikit... lucu... dengan kumis.

untuk Soul Phoenix, ia mungkin sedikit mirip dengan Destiny Gundam, hanya saja, unit ini lebih fokus dalam serangan jarak dekat dan kemampuan manipulasi _mirage colloid,_ dari _optical camouflage, wing of light _hingga _virus spreader _(mengacau sistem kontrol unit lawan dan efek halusinasi untuk pengguna _panoramic/linear-seat_ yang lain) dan juga memiliki _machine cell_ untuk meregenerasi kerusakan. namanya di ambil dari trading card game DuelMasters, Soul Phoenix, Avatar of Unity.

sedangkan Jade Artemis, mungkin... ia lebih seperti kombinasi Weisser Ritter dan Strike Freedom Gundam. n_n v

A/N : mungkin akhir-akhir ini author akan sedikit telat untuk update karena kesibukan dan mungkin... karena sedang melanjutkan beberapa fic vocaloid yang terlantar. untuk sementara yang bisa di update adalah Fic Humor Random dengan judul "Setoples Selai Pisang Jeruk". dan jika ada mood galau, mungkin akan membuat lanjutan fic "Blurred" yang terinspirasi jika seumpama author adalah teman sekelas Miku yang selalu terkucilkan yang mana di situ author menggunakan OC sebagai sudut pandang pertama, XD.

sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini. lebih-lebih meninggalkan reviewnya, maaf, bukannya author gila review, tapi siapa yang tidak senang kalau ficnya mendapat sebuah respon? (asal bukan Flame). sampai jumpa chapter berikutnya. maaf jikalau chapter kali ini menggantung dan adegan battle nya kurang panjang dan memuaskan.

n_n v

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	8. Chapter 8

**copyright and disclaimer on chapter 1**

**...**

**A/N : ****keterbatasan pemilihan kata, penggunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, typo, abal, alur melewati batas kecepatan maksimal dalam penulisan cerita dan kecacatan lainnya adalah bentuk ketidak sempurnaan saya sebagai Author biasa. Mohon di maklumi dan author akan lebih berterima kasih jika review yang diberikan bisa membangun. (meski saya tidak yakin bisa sempurna 100% tapi tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.)**

* * *

SilverSoul bertarung dengan amat sengit melawan musuh baru di hadapannya, meski _mecha _tersebut tidak memiliki senjata apapun selain tangan kosong dan sistem pertahanan yang kuat, Gumiya mampu mengendalikannya dengan lihai. Didukung teknologi _direct brain interface_ dari _panoramic/linear-seat _di dalamnya, gerakan SilverSoul bak seorang petarung beladiri yang luwes.

Namun lawannya memang bukan pilot sembarangan. Terbukti dari unit Blitzchen yang hanya menggunakan sistem kendali tuas layaknya Death Liger Kaito ─di mana respon dan kontrolnya sedikit lebih merepotkan jika dibandingkan dengan SilverSoul─ Tapi pengguna mesin tersebut mampu menandingi Gumiya.

"Akan aku belah kau menjadi dua karena berani mengusik _onee-chan_!" seru Taito disusul sebuah tawa sementara adrenalin terpompa deras di setiap jalur nadinya. Bagi Taito, mengendarai _mecha _dan bertempur di medan laga tak lebih dari sebuah game. Semakin sulit lawan yang dihadapi, semakin dia bersemangat untuk bisa menyelesaikan misi.

Barusan, bocah berambut ungu itu hampir terkena pukulan telak tepat di bagian perut kanan Blitzchen saat lengan berselimut cahaya SilverSoul melesat.

Ia segera membalas dengan menjatuhkan sabit ke atas punggung SilverSoul ketika mesin itu tampak seperti hampir tersungkur di depannya.

Hal seperti ini memang sudah di antisipasi oleh Gumiya, "Gerakan yang sama tidak akan berguna bagiku!" lelaki berambut Hijau cerah itu meledakkan sepasang _thruster_ di punggung untuk memberinya daya hentak. SilverSoul berguling dan segera memutar badan pada posisi ancang-ancang untuk kembali menerjang. Kali ini, Taito lah yang berada dalam posisi rentan setelah sabetannya meleset. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Gumiya dengan cekatan melontarkan diri ke arah Blitzchen, menggulung kedua tinju menjadi satu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi untuk di hantamkannya pada lawan.

Sama halnya seperti apa yang di lakukan SilverSoul, Taito juga menghentak mesinnya di saat yang kritis, sehingga tinju mematikan Gumiya gagal mengenai sasaran dan hanya membuat kubangan besar di tempat Blitzchen berpijak sebelumnya. Pertarungan mereka pun menjadi satu-satunya duel tersengit saat ini. Sabetan dan tinju saling beradu, keduanya sama-sama tak mau kalah dan saling bertukar serangan mematikan satu sama lain. Suara desis _thruster_ dan mesin hidrolik terdengar saling bersahutan, di antara bunyi tanah merekah dan dengung dari _Light Saber_ di ujung sabit.

"**GOD HAND CRUSHER!"**

"**DEATH SCYTHE JUDGEMENT!"**

x-0-x

Di sisi lain, tanpa bantuan dari pemimpin mereka, pasukan Limbum mulai kalang kabut. Hasil jerih payah mereka berakhir percuma, apalagi saat ini Echidna kembali berhasil mencengkeram dan melahap salah satu rekan mereka. Situasi mereka sekarang tak bedanya dengan segerombolan tikus lab di akuarium raksasa berisi seekor ular kelaparan bertubuh berdiameter pohon beringin. Yang mana nafsu makannya tak akan pernah tercukupi meski lima ratus ekor atau lebih tikus diberikan padanya.

"Kita akan mati! Kita akan mati!" pekik seorang prajurit yang mentalnya sudah runtuh karena adegan sadis yang diputar berulang-ulang. Siapa selanjutnya? Unit di sampingnya? Di depannya? Atau…

Kepanikan itu berakhir kala sebuah sabit maut menghunjam tepat di kokpitnya ─sebelum ingram yang ia kendarai ditarik dan dilempar ke dalam perut Echidna. "Aku paling benci seorang pengecut di medan perang" desis Kaiko setelah mencerna habis korban ke dua ratus. Melalui mata Echidna, ia perhatikan sebuah kepala ingram yang masih tersisa dari proses penghancuran di jemari yang membawa kepala itu seperti sebuah cerry. Sebelum mengunyah bagian tersebut dengan mulut di wajah Echidna. "tapi ku akui, mereka begitu lezat untuk di nikmati" lanjutnya seraya menjilat bibir.

Akaito di dalam kokpit Ignis hanya diam termenung, memandangi kebrutalan gadis berambut biru di dalam tubuh monster besi yang tak henti menebar tawa ngeri. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menggerakkan Ignis barang satu jengkal dari titiknya berdiri. Rentetan peluru, misil, semua hanya ia tahan dengan armor mesin berwarna merah menyala miliknya. Setiap unit lawan memandang heran, apa yang salah dengan target mereka yang satu ini? Ia di keroyok tanpa henti. Tapi reaksi yang di berikan hanya menghindar atau bertahan.

Seorang prajurit yang belum menyerah untuk menjatuhkan Ignis kembali merangsek maju dengan _beam saber_. Ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi senjata kecil yang tidak ada apa-apanya di banding Ignis dan hanya mendapatkan cengkeraman lengan mesin berwarna crimson di kepala ingram yang ia gunakan.

"Jangan… ganggu aku" gumam Akaito seraya melempar unit di tangannya ke kerumunan rekan-rekannya. Mesin itu berguling-guling setelah menghantam beberapa unit lainnya sebelum kembali bangkit.

"sebaiknya kita tidak menghiraukannya, monster besi Alexandria yang ada di sini jauh lebih penting!" ucap salah seorang yang membantu mesinnya berdiri.

Sang pilot menepis temannya, "Tapi…" suaranya gusar.

"selama dia tidak bergerak, kita tak perlu membuang energi ingram kita untuk meladeninya, ayo kita bantu yang lain" sela lainnya. Prajurit itu berdecih, namun segera mengalihkan mesin dan melesat bersama yang lain menuju Echidna.

Akaito tidak peduli akan lawan yang kabur darinya. Ia sudah kehilangan semangat tempur bahkan sebelum menginjakkan kaki di tanah Limbum. Radio transmisi yang berkali-kali memekakkan telinga karena bentakan-bentakan atasan di dalam kapal induk sama sekali tidak dihiraukan. Bahkan ia dengan berani memutus koneksinya.

Kaito, di mana sang pemimpin itu berada jika ia di butuhkan? Pria bersurai biru itu tidak mungkin akan diam begitu saja jika tertangkap oleh pihak musuh. Ia seorang maestro di kemiliteran, agen mata-mata yang cerdik. Tapi kenapa hingga saat ini ia tidak kembali? Pemuda berambut merah ini menggertak gigi, wajahnya berangsur-angsur berkerut dengan kilatan cahaya yang memantul di kedua manik matanya setiap kali mendengar tawa sadis Kaiko, tawa monster Echidna serta jeritan para mangsa beserta suara desing besi yang di kendarainya saat ditelan bulat-bulat.

Hingga akhirnya ia terkejut begitu mendengar gadis itu menjerit kesakitan. Ia mengangkat dagunya dan mengamati monitor yang tak henti menyorot mesin Kaiko.

Sebuah unit berwarna merah menyala dengan pedang api di tangan berhasil memotong lengan Echidna?! Akaito terbelalak, "Mustahil!"

"Lihat! Itu Soul Phoenix!" seru para prajurit Limbum di susul sorak sorai bergemuruh setelah melihat sebuah bayangan burung api melesat ke arah monster di depan mereka dan berhasil memisahkan salah satu anggota badannya. Sang pemilik mesin bernama Soul Phoenix itu nampak sedikit kecewa karena serangannya meleset dari titik vital yang diincar. Tapi setidaknya ia berhasil memberi kerusakan yang cukup berarti.

"Itu Megurine _Ojou-sama_!"

"Dengan begini kita akan bisa menjatuhkannya!"

Ucap para prajurit yang kegirangan, sementara Akaito mulai merasakan ketakutan.

Bukan ketakutan karena kehadiran mesin baru tersebut, tapi ketakutan jika sampai Kaiko terbunuh kali ini. ia tidak menyangka bahwa Soul Phoenix mampu membelah Adamantium berlapis medan _variable phase shift armor _dalam sekali ayunan pedang.

"Untuk semua pasukan!" pekikan komando dari Luka yang mengendarai unit special Limbum "Alihkan sasaran kalian pada persendian! Bagian itu lebih rentan jika diserang dibandingkan armor. Beri aku waktu untuk mempersiapkan serangan berikutnya!"

Terbaliknya kondisi dengan signifikan, serta seruan lantang dari sang pemberi harapan, seketika membangkitkan kembali semangat para prajurit Limbum yang sempat turun. Dengan teriakan "Oooh!" menggema di segenap penjuru dan Echidna yang terhuyung-huyung akibat serangan barusan. Mereka pun melakukan serangan balasan. Monster besi itu kembali dihujani dengan beragam persenjataan. Lekung-lekung mulai bermunculan di armor Echidna.

Akaito dan Ignis yang sejak tadi terdiam, akhirnya ikut bagian dalam pertempuran.

Hampir setiap bagian armor di tubuh mesin itu kini terbuka. Sepasang pasak besi muncul dari belakang betis Ignis menghunjam tanah di bawah kakinya. Tiga layar monitor muncul di depan wajah pilot, secara otomatis mengunci puluhan unit di sekitar mesin Kaiko. Dan begitu target terakhir terkunci, setiap lubang di balik armor bersinar terang.

"**BURNING BIG BANG!"**

Rentetan _particle beam_ berhamburan ke segala arah. Tidak seperti _particle beam _biasa, kilatan pendaran cahaya itu mampu berbelok mengejar setiap target.

Hampir 120 unit lawan termasuk misil yang masih melayang hancur di terjang hujan amunisi yang muncul tiba-tiba. Ledakan hebat terbentuk seperti butiran pernak-pernik menyala dari kejauhan. Mereka yang selamat dari proses penghancuran masal yang terjadi dalam sekejab mata tersebut segera mengalihkan sorotan monitor mecha mereka masing-masing ke titik pusat datangnya serangan.

Siluet merah menyala tampak berdiri terselubung kabut tipis yang mengepul dari setiap lubang tubuhnya. Mesin yang sejak tadi tak menunjukkan ancaman apapun, sekarang mulai melangkahkan kaki, menggetar tanah yang dipijak seraya menghunus sebuah gagang pedang tanpa bilah ─yang mana kemudian lempengan besi bermata dua berukuran luar biasa terbentuk dari sorotan cahaya. Pedang kolosal.

x-0-0-x

Kaito masih memburu waktu yang tak berpihak padanya, membelah hutan bersama Death Liger yang dipilotinya. Jauh di depan sana ─dalam sorotan mata kucing metal tersebut─ pertempuran telah terjadi. Kilatan-kilatan terang, entah itu jilatan api atau _particle beam_ yang meleset dari target yang terkunci, bersahut-sahutan di sana-sini. Seberapa parah keadaan kota itu sekarang setelah pertahanan mereka berhasil dipenetrasi oleh mecha berbentuk monster sebelumnya? Kaito tak ingin membayangkannya lebih jauh lagi.

Terlebih jika pelakunya adalah Kaiko, yang dikenalnya lebih pasif di dalam kelompoknya.

Sekali lagi, bayangan mimpi yang barusan dia alami menghantuinya. Di mana sosok Jack Frost yang telah terpisah darinya merenggut adik perempuan satu-satunya dan menenggelamkan gadis itu dalam kegelapan.

"Kaiko, tunggulah aku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dimanfaatkan oleh Alexandria lebih dari ini!" gumam pemuda berbalut jaket hitam tersebut seraya memicingkan mata penuh amarah.

Lelaki ramah dan murah senyum, suka menolong dan terkadang jenaka, sekarang tak lagi terlihat pada dirinya. Miku di balik punggungnya bisa merasakan keheningan yang lebih berbeda dari keheningan sebelumnya. Lebih dingin, tanpa respon Kaito pada setiap tingkahnya. Biasanya ada seseorang yang mengajak berbicara ─atau dirinya sendiri yang memancing mulut orang itu untuk terbuka─ sekarang tidak ada sama sekali.

Hanya sunyi dan nuansa pedih dari orang yang dulu selalu memberikan perhatian ─selain ayahnya sendiri─ pada sang adik kandung yang dia miliki.

Ya, Miku sekarang merasa terasingkan. Dia seperti orang luar yang tak sengaja terseret pusaran urusan pribadi antara Kaito dan adiknya, dan tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Melepaskan diri? Baginya, hubungannya dengan lelaki itu terasa berada di tingkatan berbeda dibandingkan antara dia dan ayahnya. Teman? Bukan lagi. Saudara? Kehangatan Kaito lebih dari itu… entahlah, Miku sendiri tak memiliki saudara kandung selain mesin bio-organik yang juga dia tumpangi. Yang jelas dia merasa tak kan bisa menggantikan Kaito dengan siapa pun lagi seumpama dia pergi dan tak kembali.

Tetapi, mengapa lelaki itu masih menutup diri? Masih banyak hal yang tak dia mengerti di balik sosok pemuda ini. Gadis itu ingin mengenal dia lebih jauh, terlepas di waktu dia menampakkan senyum tulusnya yang menentramkan hati. Di saat di mana dia tak bisa lagi mempertahankan lengkungan tawa untuk tetap bertengger manis di bibirnya seperti saat ini.

"_Kaito…"_

Miku kini hanya bisa berharap tembok pemisah antara mereka segera runtuh. Di mana ikatan mereka menjadi utuh. Tak ada lagi rahasia yang tak dia tahu, tak ada lagi keterpurukan yang harus di tanggung sendiri oleh si sosok berambut biru.

Kapankah tibanya waktu itu?

Sementara Miku masih terdiam, tak terasa, sekarang gerbang Limbum telah berada di depan mata. Pemandangan porak poranda menyambut mereka. Teriakan panik, seruan lantang dan reruntuhan memberi corak dan ciri khas sebuah medan tempur. Jauh berbeda dengan kondisi kampung halamannya ─terima kasih pada Kaito dan Death Liger yang mampu menumpas musuh dengan segera.

Lalu di antara itu semua, sebuah mesin raksasa tampak dihajar membabi buta oleh puluhan unit kecil di sekelilingnya. Di titik yang lain tampak siluet perak beradu menggunakan tangan kosong dengan mesin berwarna ungu bersenjatakan sabit, dan di dekat mereka…

Secara reflek Kaito mengelak dari sorotan tiga _particle beam_ yang hampir melubangi perut Death Liger. Serangan tersebut meleset dan mengenai tanah lapang, yang saat itu juga kemudian terbentuk sebuah kawah. Mereka berdua lalu mengalihkan perhatian seiring sorot mata Liger melacak asal mula muntahan senjata tersebut.

Dan di sebelah kiri mereka, sebuah mesin berwarna merah tengah memasang pose bertahan di balik pedang raksasa, yang mana bilah pedang yang lebar tersebut bersender miring di tubuhnya. Tebakan Kaito adalah mesin itu memantulkan serangan yang seharusnya dia terima ke arah lain. Teknik bertahan semacam itu sangatlah dia kenali. Tak lain dan tak bukan, Ignis, mecha milik Akaito.

Namun, sepertinya dia sedikit mengalami kesulitan. Lawan yang barusan menembakkan cahaya pelebur logam tersebut adalah sebuah unit berwarna hijau metalik. Sekilas saja mantan sersan pangkat satu tersebut tahu bahwa mesin tersebut tipe penyerang jarak jauh. Terlihat dari sepasang _buster rifle pad_ yang terulur dari posisi terlipat di kedua sisi pinggang dan sebuah senjata laras panjang tergenggam di kedua tangan, sementara tiga pasang perangkat terpasang di punggung membentuk tonjolan duri.

Pertempuran ini secepatnya harus dihentikan, Kaito tak ingin ada lagi pertumpahan darah atau kehilangan teman-teman yang dulu mengabdi bersamanya untuk Alexandria karena mereka tak memiliki pilihan lain. Bersamaan dengan auman Liger yang menggetarkan kerapatan udara, lelaki bersurai biru ini pun menyuarakan seruannya dengan lantang.

"**GROOOAAARRR!"**

"**HEEENTIIIKAAAN!"**

.

.

.

* * *

Thanks for read. n_n

mind to review?

* * *

Hint :

Author berikan tambahan penjelasan tentang ignis di sini. Nama mecha ini di ambil dari salah satu boss dalam game online yang author mainkan. Sedangkan secara fisik, author membayangkan mecha ini kombinasi dari Panzer Zero [termasuk move "burning bing bang"] dan daigenguard serta karakter bernama zero [dari game online yang sama dengan ignis].

A/N : Ah, terima kasih bagi siapa pun yang meluangkan waktunya, lebih-lebih masih setia menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Maaf jika author ngaretnya kelewatan, karena memang author adalah orang _mood-mood-_an. Bahkan sehabis _update_ ini pun author akan kembali ngaret. Jadi author kembali menyampaikan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Satu hal, apa pun yang terjadi, author akan menjamin cerita ini akan tamat dengan cara yang seharusnya. Selebihnya... _jaa..._ n_na


End file.
